Dragon's Gamble
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: AU. Abraxas, a resentful dragon has been terrorizing the people of Riverdale because he wants the land they live on. King Tom and Queen Sierra are prepared to kill the dragon to save their children and people. But, to get revenge on the king and queen, Abraxas takes Prince Kevin during his latest attack. Desperate to save Kevin, the king and queen send Moose, Kevin's knight lover.
1. The King, Queen, Princess and Prince

There's a legend. It had been passed down from generation to generation to the people of the kingdom and village of Riverdale. The legend lies with the beast that flies around the town. A huge, purple, scaled dragon whose wings were huge and they flapped around the huge palace and small village. The dragon would grip hard on the cottages and attack the cobblestone statues built. The dragon, dubbed Abraxas from their fiery rage and anger, was a danger to Riverdale. He was always angry. At the people, the town, the kingdom. Some people say that Abraxas attacks is because he feels threatened by the kingdom and the people. Sooner or later, Abraxas would kill someone or hurt the monarchy permanently. The people of Riverdale feared for their lives.

The queen of Riverdale almost left powerless and scared. Queen Sierra was afraid of Abraxas and his power if he had gotten too angry. That one day during his attacks, Abraxas would kill all of her loyal subjects or even worse, kill her precious daughter, Princess Josie. She believed that her days were numbered. Until she had met the lime of her life. A strong knight. The captain of her men. Tom Keller. He was around whenever she was scared of Abraxas and he was there to bring her to safety when the huge, purple beast flew around the palace and the village. Sure enough, Sierra fell in love with that man. And along with him, he fell in love with her. And after a full year of being together, Tom proposed to the queen.

That was the one happy moment in Riverdale. When the queen finally found love that wasn't the egotistical previous king. Everyone in Riverdale was happy about this moment and they were happy that Abraxas didn't decided to attack the wedding ceremony. The ceremony was beautiful. It was held right by the river that Riverdale was named after, with Sierra's daughter as her maid of honor and Tom's only son, Kevin, as the best man. And soon, Tom and Sierra were husband and wife. And Josie and Kevin became brother and sister.

And not even a day into their marriage, the two newlyweds started to making changes to deal with Abraxas and his angry attacks. King Tom strengthened the royal guards that he had been leading. He made sure that the knights were strong and trained to try and kill Abraxas if he came along. Queen Sierra had helped make spears that were thin and sharp enough to pierce the dragon's scaly skin and injury him. It started to work. And after a full month, Abraxas' attacks were short and slowed down thanks to the help of the knights, the king and queen. Tom and Sierra knew that their town and their children would be safe again once Abraxas was dealt with.

But unaware to them, Abraxas was watching and learning. And he knew all about the love that the king and queen had. And he knew the unconditional love towards their children. How important the prince and princess were.

* * *

Kevin had originally been a simple village boy who loved to write and bake. Then his father had fallen out of love with his mother and his mother abandoned him and left to live in another village. And then that whirlwinded into his father finding love in the form of his village's queen. And his father getting married. And Kevin earning a new mother and sister at the snap of his fingers. At first, Kevin was overwhelmed. Becoming a prince and becoming a remember of the palace in a matter of weeks scared him. But his father, his new mother and his new sister were there for him. And after a few months of love, care and protection from Abraxas' angry attacks, Kevin became used to being a prince and living inside of the palace. So what he did was sneak around from in and out of the palace. Even though his father would tell him constantly and constantly that he shouldn't leave the palace from fear of Abraxas. But Kevin snuck out of the palace window and was able to go to the palace gardens. It was a place that Kevin felt how he was before he was a prince.

And then Kevin found someone there in the woods that caught his attention. Kevin had snuck out of his bedroom one night and started to make his way over to the garden when he saw someone else there. Kevin stood there watching from the entrance. This man seemed to be a knight, from how his posture was perfect. Kevin watched as his hands moved to sharpen the beautiful looking sword sitting on his lap. Kevin moved over to get a look at his face, that was hidden away from the moonlight, but his bare foot touched a rock and it crunched against his skin and the cobblestone path to the garden. The new prince moved over to hide back behind the marble pillar that was from the entrance. The man looked up. Kevin was relatively skinny, but his blue silk robe was visible from behind. And the blue was the same shade as the palace colors. No other person wore that specific shade of blue, especially in a silk robe. The man knew that it was a member of the royal family.

"Don't be alarmed your highness." the man said, setting down his sword against the stone bench that he was sitting by. "I'm sorry for trespassing."

Kevin slowly moved over from the pillar so that he could look at the man there. He was handsome to say the least. Beautiful. Fair skin with the perfect softness, and fluffy brunette hair on the top of his head. His eyes were a perfect brown, almost like oak tree bark. Kevin found himself turning away from the man to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks and nose. The man moved forward and stopped, seeing who it was. He noticed that it was the new prince. No one had ever really seen him since Tom married the queen. And he was as beautiful as people said he was. The man in the moonlight moved a step away from Kevin and went down on one knee.

"My prince." the man said.

"Oh um…" Kevin sighed, licking his lips and rubbing the sleeves of his robe.

"I didn't mean to alarm you my prince." the man said. Kevin turned away from Moose, keeping his head down. "It is just that the garden is the most beautiful place in all the palace and I needed a minute to breathe out here when I sharpened my sword."

"It's okay." Kevin said. "I'm sorry if I frightened you as well."

The man leaned over. "Um… why won't you look at me my prince? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Um… no." Kevin said, looking back up to look at the beautiful man. The man immediately stared at Kevin's eyes. A green that looked like a cloudy emerald. So gorgeous. The man gave a smile.

"Wow." he said. "I'm sorry if I am being so forward my prince, but your eyes are beautiful."

Kevin looked down. He smiled. He moved his hand over and swiped his hair out of his eyes. "Um… you don't have to call me 'my prince'. You can just call me by my name."

The man smiled. "Forgive me. I would but… I am unaware of your name."

"You don't know my name?"

"No. Mostly because no one has seen the new prince since King Tom and Queen Sierra were married."

Kevin nodded. "My name is… K-Kevin."

"Kevin." the man repeated. He stood up straighter and held out his hand. "Well then, I'm Marmaduke. But you can call me Moose."

* * *

From that moment on, Kevin and Moose were always together in the darkness and the moonlight. The knight always made his way to the garden to meet the new prince and hold him in his arms. Moose adored the new prince in the five months that they spent together. Moose would always train hard during the day and the afternoon, and then at night all of his time was spent holding Kevin and listening to him read the beautiful stories that he had written. If Kevin ever thought that he would be here in the arms of such a beautiful man, he would've thought he was dying. Kevin found a connection there with Moose. He felt hurricane waves in his stomach whenever Moose held him against his chest, danced with him or brushed his fingers against his cheek. And when Moose finally kissed him for the first time, he felt fireworks exploding in his chest. Moose felt like he was floating when he finally decided to be a man and kiss the beautiful Prince Kevin. And from not moment on, Kevin and Moose felt nothing but pure bliss to one another. An unspoken love.

Kevin watched along the path through Riverdale a wide smile on his face, thinking of Moose and how much he made him feel special.

"What the hell are smiling about?" Josie asked, pulling up her gown as she walked. Kevin and Josie had decided to go out and take a walk along the village. The two of them had been cooped up inside of the palace for so long that they needed from fresh air. Plus, Josie and Kevin wanted to spend some time together that was somewhere outside of the palace.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kevin said with a smile.

"I know that smile. From anywhere." Josie said. "Now who have you met?"

Kevin chuckled, swing the basket that he held in his hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's come over here, I want to get some fruits for when I bake for Sierra's birthday."

Kevin moved over to a stand and gave the saleswoman a warm smile. Josie gave a joking gasp and she ran over to her stepbrother. Their guards followed them, standing at the right amount of distance. "Don't try to change the subject!" she cried. "You have met someone haven't you? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"How about you tell me about that villager that you've been seeing?" Kevin said, pointing a pear over at her. "And I have proof because I can hear you and that mystery man banging the bed."

"Can we then come to a compromise dear stepbrother of mine?" Josie said.

"No, brother. You know how much I hate the whole stepbrother, stepfather, stepmother crap."

"Fine, fine, fine. Then can we come to a consensus brother? You tell me who you've been seeing and I'll tell you who I've been seeing?"

"Okay, okay." Kevin said, handing a few golden coins to the shopkeeper. "I'll give you a hint."

"As long as I can figure it out. Please tell me, tell me, tell me."

Kevin sighed. He turned over to go over to another stand when he saw said man that he had been seeing. Moose. In the sun, he looked beautiful. His hair was still perfectly ruffled, but now with a shine to it. Moose was standing there by a stand, speaking to was most likely his father. Kevin wanted to run over and hold him. But he couldn't. Moose and Kevin's relationship was a secret. Only to be seen and hold during the nights inside of the palace's garden. They both had reasons for keeping their relationship a secret. Moose was busy trying to live up to his father's expectations and become one of the best knights in the kingdom. While Kevin was busy trying to be loved in a family that had just been created.

Moose turned away from his father and saw the prince standing there, staring. Kevin blushed and turned away. Moose smiled. Kevin always turned away when he blushed, including their nights in the garden. Moose would often just hold the prince and rub circles on his cheek. But now in the sun, in front of his father and with so many people around, Moose was unable to go over and calm the beautiful prince. Moose turned back over to his father while Kevin turned back over to Josie.

"It's… a knight." Kevin said.

"A knight?!" Josie repeated, picking up a huge cookie from one of the stands. She handed the baker some coins and gave him a warm smile, before turning back over to Kevin. "You're seeing a knight? How perfect! Man or woman?"

"Man. A beautiful, beautiful man." Kevin said blushing widely. "I hope you don't mind."

"I would never mind. It doesn't matter. Sounds like a gorgeous love story. A knight courting a prince, it's so romantic! Who is the knight?"

"It's a secret Josie. I told you all that I'm going to say." Kevin said, swinging his basket and turning to another shop tent. "Hi there."

"Hello my prince." the shopkeeper, a sweet old man named Pop, said with a bow. He pulled out a few small bags filled with spices. "Cinnamon, chayenne, pepper, cumin and ginger. The same as when your guards came last month."

"Thank you so much Pop." Kevin said, handing coins over to the man.

"Don't try to change the subject on me oh prince brother of mine." Josie said, pointing a finger before turning back over to Pop. "Thanks so much Pop."

"You are welcome my princess." Pop said with a bow as Josie and Kevin started to walk down the path.

"Why don't you tell me who your secret little lover is?" Kevin said, placing the small bags inside of his basket.

"Fine, fine. My secret lover is a shopkeep, but also apart of a group of rogues." Josie said.

"So, you're dating a criminal?"

"He's not technically a criminal. He's protected under your father's new rogue law." Josie said. "He and a bunch of the other rogues just pretty much a line of defense just in case of corruption in the royal family, criminal activity here in Riverdale or any kind of danger when the knights aren't around."

"Blah, blah, blah."

Josie gave her brother a shove, which made them both chuckle and laugh. The two walked down the path, stopping at a few shops. Moose witnessed from his father's stand, a wide smile on his face. The prince, his prince, looked positively radiant in the sunlight. Moose adored seeing him under the moonlight when he nestled against his chest. But the beautiful golden sunlight made him look even more appealing. A natural highlight on his face. Moose wanted to run over and kiss him. If only his horrible father wasn't there right now in this moment.

Kevin walked over and another shopkeep. Just as he moved to pick up some produce to add to his basket, a loud roar shook through the sky. Josie and Kevin immediately froze, along with a few people. They knew what that was. Abraxas. The guards walking with the prince and princess drew their weapons. Moose, moved over and grabbed his his spear from under his father's stand. A huge amount of knights ran over to the village square, moving a bunch of innocent people to safety. The guards moved over and started to guard the prince and the princess. Kevin grabbed Josie's hand and pulled her close. Abraxas flew down from the sky and roared loudly at the people inside of Riverdale. Josie screamed. Kevin held her closer and started to move on the ground where they should be safer.

Abraxas slammed down on the cobblestone and he roared at the knights. They all bared the spears that were made for this dragon. Moose ran over and took charge. "Aim for the neck!" he yelled at the other knights. "Try to get rid of him this time!"

Abraxas moved over, his tail slapping against some of the knights and knocking them down. Moose moved his spear up and threw it at the huge purple dragon. The spear missed right by Abraxas' eye, before he moved over and slammed his tail against some of the knights. The fell to the ground and were forced back down to the ground by the weight of the scaly tail. Moose pulled out his sword and held it out to the dragon. Abraxas wasn't focusing on his attackers. He was focusing on anything but. He was sniffing out for the children. The children that seemed so important to the king and queen. And Abraxas wanted to break those shiny dressed people. Abraxas sniffed as he roared in the knights faces.

Abraxas slammed his feet down on the ground, knocking the knights down to the ground and knocking down the guards that were standing over the prince and princess protectively. Josie screamed when the beasts eyes met her and her brother's. Kevin pulled Josie behind her. Abraxas roared loudly their way. Moose looked over and saw who the dragon was staring at. The prince. His prince. Moose took off to get in front of the beast and distract him.

"Look over here you overgrown lizard!" Moose yelled, having his sword in the sun to capture the attention of the dragon. Abraxas ignored him, running over towards the prince and princess. "NO!"

"Josie, run! Run!" Kevin screamed, pushing his sister up and pushing her ahead of him.

Josie pulled off her dress and took off running. Kevin was right behind her, running at the same speed. Abraxas took up in the air a bit and thrashed open his huge claws. Moose was running as fast as he could, to get to his prince. To get to Kevin. To save him. Abraxas moved down and grabbed Josie. She screamed in shock. Kevin screamed his sister's name. Abraxas moved down to grab Kevin as well. The prince fell down to the ground and was grabbed by the ankle.

"NO!" Moose screamed, running over with his sword. Abraxas started to take flight. Moose ran faster, his sword raised. Kevin was dragged from the cobblestone to try and get held tighter. Moose screamed as he sliced into Abraxas' back. The dragon screamed and it let go of Josie, but not Kevin. He moved over and held Kevin by the stomach, his claws piercing into his skin and causing blood to draw. Moose pulled out his sword to try and get another hit but Abraxas shot him away with his tail, making Moose fall on his knees.

Abraxas tightened his grip on Kevin, making him scream loudly. Moose got up to try and grab him. Abraxas noticed how he tried to rescue him. He needed to leave. He flapped his wings as fast as he could.

"No, no!" Josie screamed, getting up before falling down from the pain. She had twisted her ankle.

"NO!" Moose screamed, running after the beast as it started to take off in the air. Moose grabbed one of the fallen spears and threw it over at the dragon. He missed. Abraxas was fully in the air. "Shoot him! Throw arrows! Get the beast! He has the prince!"

The knights started to do as Moose ordered, throwing spear after spear. Even knocking some into bows for faster aim. None of the spears hit. Moose ran over to try and reach. Kevin was screaming in the hold of the dragon's claw. Abraxas tightened his grip on Kevin, and he felt a pang through his body. The prince fell limp.

"NO!" Moose yelled as Abraxas flew away far. He threw his sword down on the ground and screamed in anger. The dragon flew away. With the prince. With Moose's prince. Moose kept his eye on Abraxas as he flew away. He watched him as he flew above the woods and into the mountains.

Moose turned over, hearing horse hooves. The knight watched as a few new knights approached. And the gold armor made Moose's blood run cold. The king. The younger man ran over to the fallen princess and helped her stand. Tom approached them, stopping the horse he was riding. "What happened?" Tom asked. He looked over. "Josie. Oh my goodness. Come, bring a physican!"

The knights on the horses got off and they grabbed the princess gently from Moose. Josie was in shock and hysterical. "No, no, no, no! You have to go! Abraxas!"

"It's alright sweetheart." Tom said, hopping off his horse. He turned over to Moose. "You did well Moose. You kept the-"

"Your majesty, Abraxas has taken the prince!" Moose said. "He's… he's taken him."

Tom froze. His son. "What?" he gasped.


	2. Meeting Them Halfway

Sierra was tending to the beautiful roses that were growing aside her bedroom balcony. The pink roses were her favorite flower, mostly because it was the first flower that Tom gave her when they started to secretly court one another. It was only fair that the flowers grow on the balcony of the bedroom that they sleep and make love it. Sierra went to cut off a rose that was on it's last limbs to use for later when there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Enter." she called with a smile as she brought the flower inside of the bedroom itself.

A knight walked inside of the room and bowed to his queen. "My queen." she said. "The king has requested your presence in the throne room. It's important."

Sierra looked over and nodded. She left the rose down on the bedside table. She pulled up her gown and walked down to the steps to get to the throne room. As soon as she approached the double doors, she heard yelling and angry talking between her husband and himself. Sierra walked in, silencing her handsome husband. Tom looked like he was in the middle of an angry outburst. One of the vases had been thrown and shattered on the ground. Sierra walked inside.

"Tommy? Tommy, look at me. Come and look at me." Sierra said, grabbing her husband's wrists. Tom instantly calmed down in her arms. Sierra moved over to remove his huge armor. She pulled off the chest plate and the arm bands. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Abraxas." Tom said with an angry growl.

Sierra moved her hand to move his face to look right back over at her. Right into her eyes. "Tom, look at me love. Just breathe."

Tom shook his hand, moving and covering her hand with his. "Sierra, something's happened." he said.

"What? What's happened. Tell me Tom please."

"Abraxas came back today. When I was here training the knights and the children were out in Riverdale."

"No." Sierra said with a gasp. "Not the children. Where are they?! Where's Josie, where's Kevin? Are they okay? What happened Tom, tell me… please."

Tom licked his lips and shook his head. "Abraxas… he went after Josie and Kevin. And he grabbed them both. A knight by the name of Moose was able to set Josie free, but Abraxas… he still has Kevin. He took him."

"Oh my God." Sierra gasped. "No."

Sierra moved over and pulled Tom close to her. Tom hugged her back. "That… that monster has my son. He took our son."

"And we will get him back. We will bring him back her to the palace. I promise you Tommy, I promise you." Sierra said, rubbing her sobbing husband's back.

Sierra sobbed in unison with Tom. Tom clutched her hair, tears falling down his cheeks. The beast had taken his child. He was gone.

* * *

Moose had been pacing around his bedroom for what felt like hours. The king had taken the princess back to the palace but he told him to stay home. Moose was worried. Scared shitless. He was going crazy. Kevin. His prince. He was taken by that terrible, ugly dragon that had been terrorizing the village for years. Moose thought that Kein would never be the target of the dragon. He thought that Kevin would be innocent. That he would be left alone. But now, the beautiful prince that had stolen his heart was gone. The hostage of a terrible and ugly dragon. Moose screamed in anger, punching the wall and leaving a dent in the wood. Kevin. Kevin. Kevin. His Kevin. His prince. Moose needed him back. He needed to get him back. Moose slammed his palms down onto the wall in anger. Moose screamed in anger. His beautiful prince was gone. Moose needed him. He needed to find him.

Moose picked up a book that used to be his mother's and flung it at the wall. As he did, there was a slight knock at his door. He turned over. Was it his dad worried about the noise? Moose looked up over and saw his bedroom door open. Two knights walked inside. Two knights that had been with the king when he had arrived. The knights stood there with their swords held in their hands. The knights just stood there, before moving over and revealing the princess. Josie was dressed in riding gear, her crown gleaming from the sunshine from the window. Moose's eyes widened. He already moved down on his knee.

"You don't have to kneel down." Josie said. "It's fine."

Moose stood up. "You should be resting Princess Josie." he said.

"No. I needed to come see the knight that saved my life. Thank you so much for what you did." Josie said.

"You are welcome princess. But… I didn't save Prince Kevin. I tried my hardest to-"

"Excuse me. But would you please wait outside the door." Josie said, looking over at the two knights. They both bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Josie turned back over to Moose. "You're that knight."

"T-That knight? I don't understand Princess Josie." Moose said.

"Kevin was telling me before Abraxas grabbed him that he had been seeing someone. And seeing the way that you tried to save him and try to save me… it was obvious what you felt for him. It was obvious that you're in love with him." Josie said. Moose turned away from her. "Don't try to hide it. I can tell. I'm in love myself. I watch my mother be in love with the king everyday."

"I do." Moose said. "The first night that we met, I knew how much I cared about him. I held him every night. I wanted him close every single night to me. I love the prince. He's… he's my prince."

"I understand that." Josie said, moving to take a step forward before limping. Moose lunged over and held her up. "I'm okay. Thank you. I'm just saying… why don't you come to the palace? We can find a way to get Abraxas. Bring Kevin back home where he belongs."

"This is Abraxas you are speaking of Princess Josie. What can I do? I'm one knight" Moose said.

"If you managed to almost stab him in the eye with a spear and slice through his scaly skin with just a sword, you can help us." Josie said. "Please… come back to the palace with me. Talk with my mother and my new father. You can help us find Kevin."

Moose sighed. He licked his lips. "I'll return to the palace with you."

"Good. Thank you." Josie said. "Now come. My carriage is waiting for you outside."

* * *

When Kevin came to, there was some kind of cooling sensation on his side. It felt like mint and water mixed together. Kevin groaned and moved over. He pressed his hand over to the cooling part of his body and begun to sit up. Kevin opened his eyes and looked around, trying to find out where he was. He could barely recognize where he was. It was dark. Almost like he was in a completely black room with no windows. The prince could barely see. He was completely blinded at the moment. Kevin moved up and looked for a source of light. No light. None visible to his eyes. Kevin's heart was starting to hammer. Where the hell was he? Where was Abraxas? What the hell was happening?

Just as he was beginning to think of ways of escape or ways to locate light, there was a loud roar that scared Kevin. He screamed, moving his hands to cover his ears and his face. The darkness then disappeared. Kevin looked up and saw a whole shining some sunlight. Kevin looked around and saw that he was inside some kind of ditch. Dirt was everywhere. And there must have been a blanket covering the entrance. Kevin looked over to his side to see what was over it. Firstly, his shirt was completely tattered and ripped on the side where Abraxas' claws had hit. And on his wound was some kind of green paste. Probably some herbs from the woods. The prince looked back up and saw the bright eye silver of Abraxas. Kevin screamed again as he moved closer inside of the ditch. But there was nowhere else to go. Kevin screamed in fear as Abraxas pulled him out by holding some of Kevin's shirt with his teeth. Kevin was pulled out and he fell down to the ground.

Abraxas was crawling around Kevin, almost eyeing him. Taking a look at his prize. Kevin was shaking in fear. What was he going to do to him? Kill him? Eat him? Kevin's whole body was vibrating in fear. What was happening? What did the dragon want? He seemed smart enough to know and remember things, from the same familiar look that he was giving Kevin when he kidnapped him. Abraxas moved closer to the prince. Kevin backed away from the dragon, covering his face. The dragon sniffed Kevin, inhaling his scent of cinnamon and strawberries. He would remember it. Abraxas smiled. He moved up in the air and grabbed Kevin again by the body. Kevin squirmed and screamed.

"No! Ah!" Kevin cried out. "No! Let me go! Put me down! Let go of me!"

Abraxas flew off with Kevin up towards the high mountains. Kevin was pulling and pulling, slamming his fist against the dragon's fist to try and get free. Abraxas flew over and moved close to a crumbling mountain. It looked like the slightest addition of weight would cause it to crumble. Abraxas dropped Kevin down on the crumbling mountain. But not hard. Kevin fell down on his back softly. Kevin moved over and watched as Abraxas flew around the mountain, in a full circle. His cold, dark and deadly eyes completely locked on his captive prince. Kevin moved over and hugged his knees. He wanted to be set free. He needed to escape. He had to try and find some way of escape. Kevin looked around. A jump from this height would probably kill him, if not break all of his bones. And Abraxas would probably haul him right back over to this crumbling mountain. The sun was beginning to set. And Kevin saw no source of escape now. If it was dark, he would probably die. Kevin rubbed whatever herbs was on his wound. Someone was coming for him. Someone was going to rescue him. Someone was going to come back and save him.

But he needed to meet them halfway. Kevin needed to try.

* * *

Josie was carried by the knights back inside of the palace, Moose following directly behind her. The king and queen made their way over to the two. Tom looked completely worried for his stepdaughter. Sierra looked like she was about to sob. She ran over to her daughter and swiftly hugged her. "Oh Josephine." she cried. "Thank the heavens that you're alright."

"I'm fine mother." Josie said. "Just a bit of ankle pain. I'm okay."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Tom asked. "You need some rest. I'm putting you on bedrest."

"Okay. I am okay with that. Just as long as you find Kevin." Josie said. She smiled and held her hand over to Moose. "Mother, this is Marmaduke Mason. The knight that managed to free me from Abraxas' grip."

"My queen, please. Call me Moose." Moose said with a bow. He moved up, turned to Tom and bowed. "My king."

"Thank you so much for being so brave Moose." Sierra said with a smile. "You did so much to get Josie back here at the palace. She might be a little bent out of shape, but she's here and she's safe."

"But I didn't manage to rescue Prince Kevin." Moose said with a sigh.

"I understand that."

"Mother, Tom… there's something that you need to know." Josie said, turning to the knights. She gave them a look and after a few moments, the bowed and walked away. Tom crossed his arms across his chest, eyeing his stepdaughter suspiciously.

"Josephine." Sierra called. "Is there something that you're not telling me about Kevin?"

"Did something else happen when Abraxas took him?" Tom asked.

"No, no, no." Moose said, speaking up. This is about me. Josie turned back over to her mother and stepfather, eyeing their looks before looking back over to Moose "Your majesties, when I met your son… I was inside your garden in the middle of the night. And he came by. And ever since that night, I've been meeting him over and over. I've been calming him… holding him."

"You've been courting the prince in secret." Tom said.

"Yes my king." Moose said.

"Why have you been meeting him in secret?" Sierra asked.

"I've been busy training as to become a knight. Trying to live up to my father's expectations of a perfect son." Moose said. "And Kevin told me that he was busy trying and trying to be accepted and happy in his new family."

"He's always been accepted in this family." Tom said. "This is his family."

"He's been thrust into a new family. A new mother and sister have scared him. And I was there to calm him down, talk him down, hold him in the night." Moose explained. "My king, my queen, I adore your son. I… I love him."

"Love?" Sierra repeated, pressing her hand against her husband's chest. "Love? You… you love him?"

"How could I not? Forgive me my queen if I come off to rude to you, but I adore your son. He's my prince and I love him so so much. I would do anything to bring him back. To rescue him."

"Then that should be exactly what he does." Josie said, moving over to her parents. "Mother, Tom, Moose can go out and rescue Kevin."

"What?" Sierra said.

"Josie, you can't be serious." Tom said. "I'm already gathering an army to go after that dragon."

"No, that's the thing. If you send forty men, seventy men, what do you think will happen? Abraxas will get angry. He will either attack you, your men or worse Kevin." Josie explained. "One man. No, one knight… going out into the woods to save Kevin will seem less suspicious to Abraxas."

Sierra nodded. She turned over to her husband. "She does have a point Tommy."

"Her point is valid." Tom said, looking back over at Moose. "Would you be willing to go off into the woods to find my son."

"I would do anything for Kevin. I love him." Moose said. "And if I have your blessing to go out and search for him, I will."

Tom and Sierra gave each a look. "Mother, Tom, please. This is Kevin's life. Let's not gamble with it."

Tom exhaled. "I want to test your strength before you leave. See if you are willing to get the prince back."

"I'm willing to do anything to bring back my prince." Moose said. "As long as I have your blessing King Tom and Queen Sierra."

Sierra nodded. "I'll speak with some of the nights, see if they can get locate where Abraxas might be."

"I'll draw a map from their sightings." Josie said, turning over to Moose. "You should stay here in the palace so that you can leave the first thing in the morning."

"Of course princess." Moose said with a bow.

Sierra wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and started to lead her over to the hall that would lead to her bedroom. Moose turned back over and looked back over at the king. Tom was staring down at Moose. Tom snapped his fingers calmly and earned the attention of some of the servants outside. They walked inside and bowed to their king. Tom gave them a warm smile, holding his hand out to tell them not to bow.

"Tina, Ginger, would you please escort this knight down over one of the guest bedrooms?" Tom said. "Fit him with some new armor and then send him to the field. I would like to spar with him before the sun completely sets."

"Of course my king." the two women said together. They walked over to Moose and moved their hands to escort him. Moose gave them warm smiles and followed them.


	3. Enough Potential

_**To be completely honest, this story is completely inspired by the cliche of the damsel being rescued by a knight. I'm writing just because I love fairy tales and fantasy stories. I hope that you guys like it as well.**_

* * *

Tom had been sitting there, spinning his spear around in his hands. He had been waiting for Moose for a couple of moments. Wrong. He had been waiting for his son's lover. His son had a lover. A seemingly calm hearted knight. Seemingly. Tom didn't know if he could trust this Moose or not. If he couldn't just take a look and see that his son was in love and that other person was in love with him. Tom threw his spear in the air just as Moose walked in through the door. His armor was changed. The dusty, dinged and bent armor was now more lightweight, smooth and perfect silver. Moose approached his king as he walked over.

Tom turned over to see the knight that was his son's so called lover. Moose had this kind of worried frown on his face. Tom slammed his spear down into the grass, blade down, and walked towards Moose. Moose immediately gave the king an honorable bow. Tom watched him before raising his hand, signaling for him to stop. Moose stood up fully.

"Tell me detail what happened to the prince." Tom said, walking away from Moose.

"I was just in the village when it happened." Moose said. "He and your stepdaughter-"

"Daughter." Tom said in an angry tone.

"Right, I'm sorry. Your daughter. They were walking from shop to shop, talking and laughing. When we heard Abraxas' roar." Moose said. "He-"

Moose was cut off as Tom thrusted his spear forward. Moose immediately moved down onto his knees, his hand going to his shealth where his sword lay. Tom kept his spear held out. Moose was panting. Looking at the king who had just attacked him with no warning.

"Like that? Did Abraxas come out of nowhere just like that? If you unprepared for that, how will be prepared to face that vicious beast?" Tom thrusted his spear again, making Moose somersault away. Moose stood knelt down on the balls of his feet, his eyes watching Tom. "I don't remember asking you to stop talking."

Moose swallowed. Tom looked angry. And Moose could understand why. His son was taken by an angry dragon and he had just discovered his son's secret lover. The king was lashing out at what he could. And in all honesty, Moose wasn't shocked. He couldn't be. Moose slowly pulled out the sword that was given to him by Ginger before he entered.

"He… he slammed down and immediately started to look around." Moose said as Tom swung his spear at him multiple times. Moose moved from side to side, to avoid the small yet sharp blade. Moose moved his leg up to push the spear away. He managed to knock the spear out of Tom's hand and restrain his hand to the floor by pressing his boot on his hand. The king gave an impressed yet unimpressed smile. "The ordered the knights to quickly grab the spears and attack Abraxas."

Tom punched Moose in the throat, freeing his hand and making the younger knight have to step back. Moose struggled to quickly cough up the bile and blood and catch his breath. Tom walked over and picked up his spear. "Don't just assume your enemy is out for the count." Tom said with an annoyed growl. "I'm just a man. You want to have a dragon. Come on! Keep going!"

Tom ran over, crying out with his spear in hand. Moose held up his blade to block the incoming hit. The wood of the spear hit the sword's blade and the two stayed there pushing up at one another's weapons. "Abraxas already had his eyes set on the prince and the princess!" Moose said, struggling to keep ahead of the battle. "I attacked him, and so did the knights. But Abraxas ran over and hit Kevin and Josie's guards."

Tom nodded. "And then what?" he asked, before sweeping Moose's legs from underneath him. Moose fell down to the ground, not before grabbing Tom's ankle and pulling him down with him. Tom fell to the ground on his side.

Moose got up and sat on his chest, pressing the tip of his blade against his neck. "Abraxas grabbed Josie and moved to grab Kevin! I hit that bastard and he let go of Josie. But he started to fly away with your son before me or any of the other knights could do anything!"

Tom chuckled. "Look behind you."

Moose raised his eyebrow, turning around. Sure enough, he saw the spear's blade pressed up against his back. "Damn." he cursed.

Tom removed the blade, and so did Moose. "Abraxas won't hold back." Tom said, moving to sit up. "And if you can't even notice my spear's blade behind your back, how the hell are you going to defeat Abraxas."

"I can King Tom." Moose said. "I can-"

"You can't!" Tom yelled. "You were barely able to win against me!"

"My king, please. This is Kevin. Your son. My lover. I can rescue him!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh please…"

"Look… I know that you don't like me. I know that you most likely hate me because you didn't know that I was Kevin's lover. But please… I can do this. I can save him. I will save him." Moose said, pleading with his tone of voice and eyes.

"You show me no effort." Tom said, walking over to set down his spear. Moose ran over to stand right in front of King Tom.

"Please King Tom!" Moose said. "I've been training since I was young! I've worked hard because I wanted to be there to protect Kevin once I become an official knight! I can do this! Please! Don't be so stubborn because you don't like me!"

Tom eyed Moose up and down. He licked his lips and sighed. "This is my son. My child."

"I understand that my king." Moose said.

Tom sat down on one of the stone benches in the field. "You really are in love with him aren't you?"

"I love him more than words can express." Moose said, licking his lips and looking down.

Tom looked over at him. He got up and pulled out his spear. "Go into a stance. Now."

Moose nodded. He moved away and moved into a stance, holding out his sword. Tom stood up and held out his spear. He yelled out as he swung the spear's blade towards Moose's chest. Moose turned and turned and turned, avoiding the spear's blade. Tom moved over and tried to slam the butt of the spear against his chest. Moose grabbed the spear and jumped up into the air, both of his feet hitting Tom's chest. The king fell down and groaned. The younger knight moved his Tom smiled.

"Good job. But look behind you." said the older king. Moose moved to look but Tom swept his legs from under him, making him fall to the ground. Moose cursed. Tom got up and pressed his spear against Moose's neck. Moose cursed. "You have potential. I won't lie about that."

Moose nodded. Tom moved his blade and held out his hand to Moose. Moose took it and allowed the king to help him stand up. "Thank you my king."

Tom sighed and licked his lips. "You do have potential, potential enough to maybe rescue my son."

Moose smiled. "You… you believe that? You really think that I can save him?"

"You are a knight. You seem to have good training… and a good heart." Tom said nodding. "I will prepare a horse for you in the morning, along with a bunch of other provisions."

"My king." called one of the servants by the field's entrance. Tom turned over. The servant bowed to the king. "The queen and the princess have finished preparing the map."

Tom set down his spear on the bench and walked over to the servant. Moose wanted to walk over there just as much as anyone. But he stayed where he was. Tom took the rolled up paper from the servant and gave her a warm smile. "Thank you. You are dismissed for the evening."

The servant bowed and walked away. Tom pulled the rolled up paper from it's container and walked back over to Moose. Moose walked over to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"The map here shows the way over to the mountains." Tom said.

"That's where I saw Abraxas take Kevin." Moose said.

Tom rolled up the map and placed it inside the container. He handed it over to Moose. "You should rest. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow morning." Tom said.

"Tomorrow morning?" Moose repeated. "No… no! I need to leave as soon as possible to get to Kevin."

"I know. I know. I want to send you out as soon as possible to find my son and kill that dragon. But things need to prepared." Tom said. "Like weapons for you, a horse, food, water."

Moose sighed. "I'm sorry my king. I just… I'm just desperate to go back and get to Kevin."

"I now. And we will get to him, okay. For now we need to think long term. Okay?" Tom said, wiping his nose. He sighed and shook his head. "I am going to check on the queen. But please, you are welcome to the kitchens or the guest bedroom."

Moose nodded. Tom grabbed his spear and started to walk away. Moose exhaled when the doors closed behind Tom and sat down on the stone bench. On one hand, Tom seemed opened up to him and Kevin's relationship. But his beautiful prince wasn't here to share the moment. Kevin had always spoken about how much his father and stepmother would love Moose when they were spending time hugging and kissing inside of the garden. But here they were. Forcefully separated from that damned dragon and forced to come together with Kevin's father.

Moose sighed and slammed his head in his hands. "I'm coming Kev. Just as quick as I can. I swear to you my prince."

* * *

Sierra had been laying in her bed, feeling completely and utterly defeated. Her son was the hostage to a dragon and she couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Her staff were working as hard as they could to try and prepare everything to send Moose out, but that only took so much time. Sierra bit her lip to stifle the sob as she cried into her pillow. Kevin might not be her biological child, but he was her child. A child that she swore to protect and keep safe. Not just as a queen, but as a mother. Sierra cried into his pillow again, curling into herself.

How could she let this happen? To Kevin and to her Josephine? Josie was laying in bed with her ankle wrapped tightly and Kevin could be dealing with unimaginable pain from Abraxas. How could she let this happen? Sierra buried her face in her pillow, allowing her tears to cover the silk. She didn't hear the bedroom door opened, or the sound of her husband's boots tap against the marble floor. Tom walked over and his eyes widened in worry and shock.

"Sierra?" he called out, running over to their bed. He pulled off his armor and pulled her against his chest. "Hey, hey, what happened love? What's the matter?"

Sierra cried out in internal pain as she cried out. Tom moved over and pulled his wife into his arms. He shushed her while running his fingers against her arm. She cried and sobbed into his arms. Tom didn't say a word. He just whispered a calm shush to her while holding her close in her arms. Sierra cried hard and hard into his chest, tears staining his shirt. After moments and moments of crying and crying, Sierra sat up and wiped her eyes. Tom moved over to face her, cupping her jaw in her hands. Sierra's eyes were puffy and she was hiccuping from her tears. Her husband moved forward and wiped the stains from the tears with the back of his palm. His touch was always so gentle. So kind and loving.

Sierra tried to smile, but she was reminded of Kevin's kindness and she started to cry again. Tom moved forward and pulled her against his chest. She cried again for a couple of moments. Tom ran his fingers through her hair while he patiently waited for his wife to breath and calm down. Once she was done a second time, she sat up and looked over at her husband. Tom sat up from the bed. Sierra whimpered, not wanting him to leave. But Tom knelt down in front of her and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. It relaxed her. Tom walked away from the bed and came back a few seconds later with a damp cloth from their water basin. He sat down next to her and wiped her face gently.

Sierra was hyperventilating from her excess crying. "Just breathe Sierra. Just breathe, okay? In and out with me beautiful. In and out." Tom said. Sierra listened to what he said and slowly breathed in and out, holding Tom's hand. Her breathing slowly became less erratic and slower. "There. There she is. There's my queen."

Sierra chuckled. She wiped her nose and sniffed. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Tom said back. "I know how frustrating this feels. I know how angry you are that Abraxas kidnapped our son. Our prince. And we will get him back. I promise you. I swear that we will get him back." Tom moved over, resting his hand on Sierra's thigh. "That knight. He has potential."

"Enough to save Kevin?" Sierra asked.

"He has enough. Because he has something that makes up for the latter of."

"And what's that Tom?"

"Love." Tom said. "He has love in his heart. Love for the son that I helped created and the son that you swore the raise when we married."

Sierra smiled, she moved over to sit on Tom's lap while wrapping her hands around her husband's neck. "And love is all that anyone needs."

"That's right." Tom said with a laugh. Sierra smiled.

"Are you scared?" his beautiful wife asked.

"Of course I am. I'm terrified Sierra. That's my boy out there. The only memory that I have that amounts to this fear is when I was proposing to you." Tom said. "I just want him back. I need him back with me. But I know that he'll return to us. We will rescue him."

Sierra smiled. She moved over and pressed a kiss to her king's forehead. Tom moved over to lay his wife down against the pillows. Tom laid down next to her, pulling her close against her chest. Tom was terrified. He was so afraid that something was going to happen to his son. But he just needed some faith. A bit of faith.

* * *

Josie had been awoken in the middle of the night by a small knock at the window. The young princess sat up in her bed, half asleep and looking around for the source of the noise. The small knock came again, making Josie turn around to her patio. She moved her covers away and covered her body with her silk robe. She limped over to the patio and opened the doors. She looked over and smiled, seeing her own secret lover sitting on the patio railing.

The young rogue jumped off the railing, smiling widely at the beautiful princess in front of him. He clasped his hands around her shoulders. "Sweet Pea." Josie said, with a closed mouth smile.

Sweet Pea looked over at her, but ultimately his smile went away when he looked down. "By the lord and heavens, what the hell happened to you?" he asked. He moved over and pulled Josie up into a bridal carry. He slowly walked back inside of the bedroom, laying down his lover onto the bed.

"Sweet Pea, Sweet Pea, look at me. I'm fine." Josie said, pulling her face over to look at her. "Look at me. I'm okay."

"What happened? Tell me what happened. Is it true what the rumors said? I heard them on my way to you. They all said that Abraxas had come and attacked Riverdale. Is that true?" Josie nodded. Sweet Pea sighed. "I leave you to help the town over for a couple weeks and this happens to you."

Just to her. Just to her. Josie looked down at the ground and she started to sob. Sweet Pea moved over in shock. He held her face in his hands. Sweet Pea wiped the tears away as Josie started to speak in sobs. "Ab-Abraxas came… he came and he tried to take me and Kevin."

"Take you?" Sweet Pea repeated, looking over at the wrapped ankle. "Is that how this happened to you?"

Josie nodded. "A knight came to help. Abraxas let me go and I fell on my ankle, but he took Kevin and… and-"

"Sshh, sshh, hey, hey, you don't have to say anything that you don't want to." Sweet Pea said. He moved over and pulled off of his shirt. Josie looked at him.

"Sweet Pea what, what are you doing?"

"I'm staying with you tonight." he replied, moving over to lay on the bed. He pulled his lover to rest in the crook of his neck. "I got you sweetheart. I got you. So tell me what happened. Tell me what you're going to do?"

"I… I met Kevin's lover… He was the one that saved me." Josie explained. "My parents and I made the decision to send him out to rescue Kevin."

"And do you trust his lover? To rescue your brother?"

"I do. I can feel the love that radiates from him towards Kevin. I believe truly with my heart that he's going to bring back Kevin where he belongs." Josie nodded to herself before beginning to sob. Sweet Pea laid them both down on the pillows, moving to rest on her lover's chest. "I just want him back… I just want my brother back…"

"I know baby. I know. Just rest. You're going to get him back." Sweet Pea whispered. "Just rest love."

Josie leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sweet Pea's nose. "You're so good to me."

"I wouldn't treat anyone else like this." he replies, kissing her lips soundly. "I love you so much. Don't be sad. Everything will work out just fine."


	4. Swallow Whole

The next morning came by slowly. It was good and bad at the same time. There was time in the night for the king and queen to cuddle up, along with the princess and her rogue. But it also felt like tomorrow would never happen and the prince would never be rescued. But one of the servants awoke the king, the princess, Moose and queen just as the sun started to rise, telling them that everything was prepared. Tom immediately helped his wife get dressed and they made their way into the throne room. Waiting there was Josie and Moose.

Tom walked over to him. Moose was holding a thick cloak and a leather drawstring bag. Tom gave him a smile. "Do you have everything that you will need Moose?" Sierra asked, wrapping her robe around herself from the chilliness outside. Tom moved over and rubbed warmth into her shoulders.

"Yes my queen." Moose said. "Your servants were kind enough to hand me everything when they woke me… not that I was sleeping much anyways."

Josie smiled. She walked over to Moose and held his shoulders. "Please… please bring him back to us." she begged.

"I promise you, I will bring him back." Moose said, moving to hug Josie. Josie hugged him tightly. Tom smiled. Tom walked over to the knight and he patted his arm.

"There will be enough provisions there for a full month. Double the amount for when you save Kevin." Tom said.

Moose nodded. He looked over. "The ride to and from the mountain should take two weeks. Maybe a few days extra when trying to kill Abraxas." he said. "If I don't return in a full month-"

"I will be sending an army." Tom said with a smile. "Please try your hardest to bring him back to me."

"To us." Sierra said.

Moose nodded. Sierra moved his hand over to the front entrances on the palace. Moose followed the royal family and the small amount of servants. They walked over towards the front gate, where a Tina was waiting with a black stallion. She walked over to Moose and placed the reins in his hands. Moose gave her a smile and nodded as she walked away. Sierra and Tom walked over to him as he hopped onto the horse.

"Moose…" Sierra said. "This is our boy."

"Our son." Tom added, gripping his wife's hand and rubbing her wedding ring.

"So bring him back to us safe and completely unharmed."

"I love Kevin with all my heart." Moose said. "I would never hurt him."

Tom nodded. He walked back over to one one his servants and took something from her hand. Tom walked back over to Moose and held something out to him. "This is my blade." he said. "I used it when I was training as a knight."

"My king-"

"It's Tom now." Tom said. "You're my son's lover. When you rescue him. We will speak to one another in a more condense manner. But as of this moment, you are close to family now."

"Please, take the blade." Sierra said. "End this… once and for all. Save our boy. Bring him back to us."

"But if Abraxas comes back to Riverdale-"

"We will handle him." Josie told him. "If Abraxas does come back, we will try to lead him away or try to capture him. You just need to focus on rescuing Kevin."

Moose nodded. He looked over at the horse he was given and rubbed her mane. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Her name's Layla." Tina said with a smile.

Moose nodded, rubbing her mane again. "I will not return without Kevin."

Tom and Sierra nodded. Moose moved to tie his leather bag against Layla's saddle. Moose grabbed Layla's reins and snapped them. He rode off down the path as the sun slowly started to rise. The king, queen and princess watched as the knight rode off with top speed. Tom grabbed his stepdaughter and wife's hand, pulling them close against his chest.

"Now." Sierra said. "We need some sleep. Come, come, come. After we rest, we can worry about everything else later."

Tom nodded. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and took Josie's hand in his. They all turned around and walked back inside of the palace.

* * *

Kevin was awoken abruptly by a loud roar. The young prince sat up startled, looking around. At first, he tried to convince himself that Abraxas kidnapping his was a nightmare, but looking around he noticed that of course… he was really the dragon's hostage. Kevin looked over and saw the huge, scaly purple beast stretching himself out on the broken mountain that he was laid down upon. Kevin moved to take a step away from him, but Abraxas turned over to him. Kevin immediately froze. The dragon walked over to him and grabbed him by the body again.

"No… no, please." Kevin screamed as Abraxas flapped his winged and took flight in the air.

Abraxas flew down the mountain and dropped Kevin against the huge rock formation. Kevin moved back against the mountain in shock and fear. Abraxas sniffed him again before walking away from him. Kevin felt frozen. He didn't want to move, so he stayed where he was. Kevin looked around the woods. It was completely filled with orange because of the sun beginning to rise. If Kevin wanted to escape, but he couldn't. The sun would just make him look paler and even more noticeable to the dragon. Maybe he could try to escape when the sun set again. Maybe he could try to escape when Abraxas was sleeping.

His thoughts of escape were cut short when the loud stomps through the woods signaled Abraxas' returned. The dragon walked over to the prince with something in his mouth. Abraxas leaned down and dropped something down on the ground. Kevin looked down and saw that it was a few fish. Abraxas growled angrily at Kevin, almost as if he was forcing him to eat. Kevin rushed over and took one of the still wet and raw fish. To please his captor, he bit into it. He would get sick, but just had to do what he had to do. Kevin would follow his orders and his demands if it meant by the night he would be able to escape. Kevin ate the raw fish, making the dragon almost smile. But not a happy smile, a smile like he was pleased with himself. He captured a prince and is able to force him to eat whatever. Seemed pretty fucking proud.

Kevin ate what he could, tossing away the bones and the skin. Abraxas noticed he was finished and walked over to him.

"W-What do you want from me?" Kevin asked. Abraxas snarled at the prince, making him flinch. Abraxas couldn't even communicate if he wanted, so he refused to snarl or growl at him. Abraxas moved to grab him again, and Kevin held out his hands. "No, please!"

Abraxas ignored him and grabbed him again by the side of his body, his teeth avoiding the covered wound. Abraxas flew him back all the way up to the cracked and crumbling mountain. Kevin laid completely down on the rock, as to avoid annoying the dragon that was holding him against his will. Abraxas took flight in the air and did what he did the last time and begun to circle around the mountain he was laying on. Kevin was going to escape. He wanted to escape. He would escape. He just hoped that when he did escape. If someone was coming for him, he needed to meet him halfway. He would have to meet his rescuer halfway.

Kevin thought about what his rescue would be like. Who would come for him? Kevin had a hope that it would be Moose. The young prince just wanted Moose. He wanted his beautiful knight to come, in shining armor and horse. Kevin just wanted Moose to be here with him. Kevin crawled, moving to look at how far down it would be. It would be pretty far if he jumped, but if he just slowly climbed down when Abraxas was asleep he could probably make it far into the woods to meet his rescuer or rescuers. Kevin turned back up to look at Abraxas, who was still flying around the mountain. He'd just have to wait until that dragon was asleep. And then he could make his escape.

And see his Moose again.

* * *

Moose had been riding through the woods for hours. The sun was now at it's highest peak in the sky and the orange of the sky had become a light baby blue. Moose looked down at the map that Sierra and Josie had drew him, looking over at the mountains that he needed to reach. It was be a long journey on horseback. He wasn't as fast as Abraxas. But he needed to try. Moose would rescue his prince one way or another. Or he would die trying. The knight moved to turn over as he was instructed on the map when Layla started to whine and jump.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah." Moose cried, holding her reins tightly in one hand and rubbing Layla's mane. "Easy girl, easy… that's it. Easy."

Layla calmed down, resting her hooves down on the ground. Moose looked forward to see what she was freaking out about. Moose jumped off of the saddle and instructed Layla to stay with his hands. He walked over to where Layla would have been riding. There was something dark on the light grass. Moose knelt down. Blood. Blood that could only belong to his prince. Moose ran over and hopped back on to the saddle of the horse. He slammed down on to the reins and Layla ran as fast as she could. Moose looked down, following the trail of small and medium sized blood droplets. Layla kept on running and running over to the trail.

Moose's heart was hammering, hoping that he didn't discover the mutilated body of his lover. That was his worst fear. Moose had told Kevin all of the time during their meetings in the garden how he was afraid of losing him. Kevin would always smile and cup Moose's cheeks in his hands. "You'll never ever ever, lose me." he would say, moving to press a kiss onto his jawline.

Moose needed him back. He needed Kevin back. He would bring his prince back. Moose pulled on Layla's reins a bit aggressively when he noticed the blood stop. "Sorry girl. I'm sorry." he whispered to her. Moose jumped off of the saddle and walked over. The blood stopped, and it led to a deep ditch. This must have been where Abraxas was holding Kevin. The blood had to be from the dragon hurting him in some way. Moose growled. Abraxas was dead. Dead. Moose got up and walked over to Layla. He moved to hop back on.

Moose sat down against her and looked over at the map. He needed a way to get there faster. "If I make a right down this path instead of going on and riding forward to the mountains, I can make it there a few days earlier. It'd be a two day ride instead of a full week. What do you say Layla?"

The horse just snorted. Moose chuckled.

"Just hold on just a bit more my prince." Moose whispered, snapping Layla's reins and making her run to the right. "I'm coming Kevin. I'm coming."

* * *

Abraxas looked down at his hostage prince as he flew around the mountain that he laid him down on. He was laying down, clutching his side where the herbs were healing his cut. He looked asleep. Good. Abraxas was waiting for the cavalry to come. He knew what he was doing when he tried to kidnap the prince and princess. He might not have managed to get the princess along with Kevin, but he knew that the kingdom would do anything to bring back the young man.

Abraxas knew that the king and queen would come with an entire army. And when they did, he would kill them. And he would finally be able to have that land all to himself. Abraxas flew down and slammed himself onto the mountain. It was only a matter of time until he got what he wanted. Abraxas licked his large teeth. It had been awhile since he had eaten a human. And he couldn't wait until he managed to swallow all of those knights and the king and queen.


	5. Roar

_**Why am I not fucking surprised that Riverdale won't let Kevin be happy?! I waste my time and my energy to just try and see Kevin be happy, and what do I get? NOTHING! LIKE MY FUCKING LORD!**_

 _ **I understand that Cody Kearsley was casted in another show and I'm happy for him, but come on! Did you have to break Kevin's heart like that? It's sad! And I shit you not that they won't even address it in the next episode. And some people think that this is an opportunity for Fangs and Kevin but come on. It's Riverdale. I doubt that will happen until the end of the season.**_

 _ **Fuck you Riverdale. Fuck you RAS. Hard up the ass!**_

 _ **Sorry, I just needed to vent. One wards with some FUCKING HAPPY KEVIN KELLER!**_

* * *

The night had fallen. The sun seemed to want to set as quickly as possible. The crescent moon had started to rise and the sky became dark blue. Clouds started to cover the sky beautifully. But the situation wasn't as beautiful was the outdoors. Moose needed to stop now. If he kept on going, something might happened. Abraxas might go hunting in the night and discover him. Moose slowed down and brought Layla towards a small clearing inside of the woods. Moose tied her reins against the trunk of a thick tree and rubbed her mane. Moose took out an apple and handed it to her. He smiled as the horse at the fruit.

He walked over and leaned up against the tree trunk. Moose sighed as he forced his body to sit down. He looked up. His detour had most definitely gotten him closer to to the mountains. It would probably be another day's ride to get close enough before Moose had to climb. Moose opened the bag and slowly started to eat the pieces of dried meat that were packed for him. He had refused to eat since Kevin was taken by Abraxas. It had been a full day since he had eaten. But thinking about how Kevin would need him to be strong and ready. Moose chewed on the meat, thinking back to to all of the moments spent with the beautiful prince.

Moose thought back to all of the amazing times they had spent together. All the times Moose would sneakily carry Kevin up to his bedroom when he fell asleep in his arms. All the times that Kevin would read him the beautiful poems that he had written. All the times that Kevin became insecure about his position as a prince and Moose was there to hold him. Moose smiled. He missed those moments. Those moments always made his day. Moose chewed on the meat again before throwing the remainder in the bag. Kevin would have to eat something when he rescued him if that dragon didn't feed him.

The knight went over and pulled out the blade that Tom and Sierra had gifted him. He pulled it out of it's sheath and rubbed the handle. It was a beautiful blade. The handle made of gold and had small rubies on them. And the blade itself was made of what seemed like pure platinum. Moose stabbed the air. It made a swoosh sound. It was a great blade. Moose stood up with it. He swung and swung the blade around the air. Moose smiled. He yelled out, throwing the blade. It slammed against the tree and cut into it deep. Moose smiled. He walked over and pulled the sword out. The blade was perfect. The sword would stab through the thick scales of that horrible beast.

Moose turned over to the mountains. He raised the blade and pointed it over at the mountain where he was sure Abraxas was keeping Kevin. "Make no mistake… I will end you if Kevin doesn't come back the same as when you took him from Riverdale." Moose threatened.

He walked back over to the tree where Layla was and sat down next to her. He leaned his head against the grass and looked up at the stars, thinking about his prince and everything he would do to save him.

* * *

Kevin forced himself away as he felt the air get cooler. He sat up and looked around. It was most definitely night. From the stars to the clouds. Kevin turned around, looking for his huge, purple, angry, scaly captor. There he was. Laying down on the mountain fast asleep. His snore was almost like a loud growl. It made Kevin jump the first time he heard the dragon's snore. Kevin slowly pulled himself up onto his knees. Abraxas looked completely unconscious. But then again, maybe he could feel and notice things going on around him. Kevin was sure to be careful. He stayed there on his knees and slowly pulled off his tattered and destroyed shirt.

It was Josie's favorite. A cream silk that she had bought from the village of Glendale. Now it was covered in dirt and blood. Kevin pulled it off of his body and shivered as a gust of cool wind hit his body. He laid the shirt down where he was laying. Abraxas had sniffed him twice. If he woke up and was still half asleep, he would sniff Kevin's shirt and not him. The young prince slowly crawled over to the edge of the mountain near where he was laying. He looked down and immediately turned back. It was a long way down. Kevin inhaled through his nose.

"You'll be okay. You'll be okay." Kevin repeated to himself, looking down again.

He felt like he might faint… but he just had to breathe. He'd be okay. He had to try and escape. For Moose. Kevin swung his legs over the edge of the mountain. His legs dangled a bit, but he quickly caught a grip on a edge of the mountain. Kevin exhaled loudly and slowly moved his hands to crawl down. Slowly and carefully, Kevin climbed down the crumbling and falling mountain. Slowly and very slowly he made his way away from the top of the mountain and towards the middle. At least that's what he thought. Kevin turned to look how far he had gotten and almost lost his grip. He turned around quickly and clutched the rocks he was holding tighter. He had only made it a few feet downwards. It was going to take him a couple of hours to probably make it to the ground level.

Kevin exhaled. He had to hurry. He needed to keep on going downwards. Kevin moved over to step down again, but he lost his footing on a broken. Kevin bit his lip to not scream so he couldn't awake Abraxas. His left leg hung down. Kevin exhaled loudly and moved his other leg down to touch another rock. His left foot found another rock to hold. Kevin made his way down another rock. He exhaled loudly. He was tried and ultimately wanted to stop, but if he did he would fall to his death. Kevin moved down again, making sure that both of his feet caught a rock. Kevin kept going down, slowly and slowly, trying not to trip and fall. Kevin moved to turn and check if he had gone done farther, and his chest hit a sharp rock. Kevin turned and saw a small scratch there on his chest. A small drop of dark, crimson blood fell down onto one of the sharp rocks. And just in that moment, Kevin heard what he was trying to avoid.

Abraxas' roar.

Kevin looked up and saw a side of the dragon's huge wing. Kevin quickly moved down to climb down faster. Abraxas jumped down from the top of the mountain and flew down towards Kevin. The dragon pulled out his claws and grabbed the prince from where he was, slamming him hard against a thick tree. Kevin yelled as he felt pain in his back as Abraxas held him there. Abraxas roared in Kevin's face, saliva, fish guts and fish blood getting all over his face. Kevin struggled, pain flying through his body. Kevin punched and punched Abraxas' claws. The tips of the sharp claws dug into his side and blood started to drip from his arms and neck. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Kevin was losing air now.

Abraxas' eyes widened. No. If he killed the prince, then no army would come. They would go back to their little village on his land and mourn. Abraxas loosened his grip and opened his mouth, catching the prince inside of his mouth. Abraxas then flew all the way back up to the top of a different mountain with the prince as his hostage. Abraxas sat down on the mountain next to the broken and crumbling one. The dragon laid Kevin down to assess the damage that he had done. The gash that had previously been covered by herbs had reopened and his claws left four marks on his necks and chest.

Abraxas flew off of the mountain and went down over to the woods. He grabbed a couple of herbs in his mouth and flew back up to the mountain. Abraxas landed and sniffed around the unconscious prince. He wasn't dying. Thank goodness that he had stopped before he killed Kevin. Abraxas chewed up the herbs and covered the cuts and the reopened side wound. Kevin had exhaled, feeling the cooling sensation in his unconscious state. The dragon sighed. He could have killed him. Then his plan to get his land back would go to shit. Abraxas looked around. He needed his plan to work.

And he wouldn't let his damned little prince ruin what he's worked so hard on.

* * *

Josie had been practicing her harp inside of her bedroom when she had heard it. Abraxas' war. She slammed her harp down onto her bed and ran over to her patio. She looked out onto the mountains. What was going on? Was Moose fighting Abraxas? But then she heard a loud scream. A scream that she knew. She had heard that scream before. Kevin's scream. Oh God. Abraxas had to be doing something horrible to her stepbrother to make him scream that loud. Josie found herself screaming. Her bedroom door burst open and in walked her parents.

"Josie, baby!" Sierra cried, running over and putting her in her arms.

"Josie, what happened? What happened?" Tom asked, grabbing her hands.

"I-I heard it. I heard Kevin." Josie said, tears filling her eyes. "I heard him scream."

"Abraxas." Tom said, shaking his head. He turned to her and rubbed her shoulder. "Josie, don't be scared. Just calm down, okay?"

"Moose is on his way to Kevin." Sierra said. "And I know that the journey is long, but I doubt that that dragon will lay a claw on him to get what he wants."

"Come with us Josie." Tom said. "I know that you may be a bit older, but you can sleep in our bedroom tonight."

Josie smiled. She nodded. That would make her feel a whole lot better about the situation. Tom wrapped her arms around his new daughter's shoulder and walked her over to their bedroom. Sierra sat her daughter down on her bed and smiled at her. She rubbed her daughter's cheek. Tom sat down next to Josie and pulled her into a side hug, while his wife rung a small bed near the bedroom door and immediately got the attention of some of the servants.

"May you please bring up a teapot?" she asked.

"Which type my queen?" the servant asked, bowing his head down.

"Cinnamon apple, if you please." she said. The servant bowed and left. Sierra walked back over to her daughter and her husband.

"If Abraxas is hurting Kevin… what if he doesn't come back the same?" Josie asked, tapping her fingers against her thighs.

"Impossible." both Tom and Sierra said in unison.

"Kevin is strong. And a doubt that Abraxas would dare hurt him as much as he already had." Tom explained. There was a knock at the door. Tom got up this time and took the tray with the teapot, cups, pots of suguar and saucers from the servant. Tom gave him a smile as he walked back over to the bed.

"Have some tea Josie." Sierra said as Tom poured a cup. He handed it over to Josie before taking another cup and handing it to his wife. Sierra took the cup and sipped the hot liquid.

"You forgot to add sugar dear." Tom said.

"You married her and you don't know that she's not into sweet things." Josie said with a chuckle as she added a spoonful of sugar to her teacup.

Tom smiled. "How can someone so sweet not like things that are as sweet as her?"

Josie laughed as her mother dramatically gasped. She grabbed one of her smile pillows and threw it at her husband. It hit him right in the face and he fell off of the bed. Josie spit out her tea and laughed out loud. Tom stood up from the ground, tea all over his silk shirt. Tom laughed, pulling off his top and throwing it aside. Josie and Sierra both made a loud oooooohhhhhhhhh sound. The king rolled his eyes at the two of them with a laugh. Josie downed her tea with one gulp and stood up. She set down her cup and saucer on the the tray where it laid on the dresser. As she did, Tom grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder. Josie screamed and laughed.

Tom slammed her down onto the bed, making her laugh. Tom laid down next to her. Sierra crawled over and the two of them hugged the princess together in their arms. "Everything will be alright Josie." Tom said to her.

"Moose will be back with our boy." Sierra said. "And if not, hopefully Kevin will come back to us. I believe that he would be smart enough to escape himself or meet Moose on his way to freedom."

Josie nodded. "Yeah… yeah, yeah. Kevin will come back to us."

"See, there's no need to be worried at all." Tom said to her with a smile. "So all we can do now is make sure that our people are safe."

"There's no reason to be afraid now Josie. Everything will be okay." Sierra said, moving away. "Here, you both lay down. I'll shut off the candles."

"There are a lot of candles inside of this room." Tom said. "Are you sure that you don't want a big strong man to help you?"

"She doesn't need a big strong man." Josie added with a smile.

"That's right Josephine. I'm a queen on my own accord." Sierra said, blowing out candle after candle after candle. Josie smiled as the room got darker. Her mother returned to the bed and laid down, hugging her daughter and holding hands with her husband. Sierra looked over at Tom and smiled.

"I love you." she mouthed.

"I love you more." Tom mouthed back, resting his head on the pillow. Their son would come back. He would be back. They would get him back.


	6. Escape or Free My Prince

Kevin came to when he heard the beautiful sounds of birds and woodland creatures. The young royal groaned, moving his hand up to his head. His body hurt. Kevin moved to try and get up, but there was a cool sensation on his lower body. The same one when he came to the first time during his encounter with Abraxas. Kevin looked over and saw that he firstly, on a different mountain that when he had tried to escape. And then there was a the same herb stuff covering his body. His completely bare body was covered in herbs that seemed to be healing all of his cuts. Kevin groaned to sit up again, he felt completely lightheaded. Probably from loss of blood when Abraxas saw him trying to escape. Kevin moved to touch his new wounds. He felt a few cuts there on his chest and neck. Dear God, why did he even try to escape?

Kevin looked over to where Abraxas was. He was up in the sky, circling the new mountain that was his prison now. The prince moved to stand up. But he did, he alerted Abraxas. He roared from above and flew back down to the mountain. There was an angry glare in his face. His snout was puffing with black smoke. Right into Kevin's face. Kevin coughed, moving the smoke away from his face.

"You kidnapped me." Kevin said. "You can't just expect me to try and not escape!"

Abraxas growled at Kevin. How dare he try to escaped and ruin his plan to take back the land that was his?! Spoiled prince! Abraxas screamed as Kevin, making him flinched and fall back down on his back. Abraxas was not going to let him get away this time. Abraxas flew up in the air a bit, shooting fire down at the prince. Kevin screamed, covering his body from fear of death. He felt a bunch of heat around him. Kevin opened his eyes looked over.

There was a ring of fire surrounding him. Kevin stood up. He saw Abraxas smiling widely while he was in mid air. Abraxas looked up to start circling. "No! Wait! Please!" Kevin yelled, walking a bit too far and burning his knee. He cried out, holding his leg and falling down. Now there was no way of him escaping now. Kevin rubbed his leg, silently sobbing to himself. Someone needed to be coming for him. Moose had to be coming for him. Moose needed to be coming for him. Moose. Kevin just wanted Moose.

* * *

Moose was startled awake from the loud screaming. The knight moved over, his hand trying to find his sword. The screaming came to and end as Moose became fully awake. The knight stood up, looking around for what had happened. His eyes immediately went to the mountain that he previously saw Abraxas flew around. But, Abraxas wasn't there. Moose stood up immediately. "No." he gasped. "No, no, no, no."

Where was the dragon? What the hell was happening? Moose looked up desperately. He picked up his sword, turning quickly over to Layla. She was laying down on the ground, sleeping softly. Moose moved his hand out to her, making sure that she would stay there. Moose ran down the path, looking around the mountains. The trees started to move around and Moose saw more and more trees and mountains. Finally, Moose saw a purple little form in the air. Abraxas. Thank goodness he hadn't gone anywhere far. Or else Kevin would probably never be able to be rescued. Moose turned over, trying to get another view. He couldn't see that close. Moose cursed loudly. He'd have to climb up. He leaned down and quickly threw on his armor. He was facing the beast. He was ending this all today or tonight. Moose ran all the way back over to Layla and the tree he was sleeping by. He picked up the bag that he been previously using as a pillow and fished through it. He yanked out the long rope that was inside. At this time, Layla had begun to wake up. She neighed at her rider. Moose smiled and nuzzled her mane. The knight pulled out another two apples from the bag and feed the horse. Layla seemed pretty happy once she had been fed. Moose smiled, untying her reins and gently hopping onto her back.

"Come on girl, take me close to that mountain." Moose said with a loud snap. Layla took off running following orders to make it towards the mountain. Moose's eyes never left the circulating purple streak in the bright blue sky. If that beast even thought about hurting Kevin, he was already dead. Layla ran as fast as she could over towards the front of the mountain. Moose pulled on her reins and rubbed her mane.

Kevin was up there. He just needed to be able to see him. Moose moved over, pulling the bag over his shoulder and unraveling the rope coil in his hands. He turned over to Layla, hoping that she was listening right now and was still listening.

"Layla…" he called. "Stay here. Okay. If I'm not back by the time that the sun comes down, then you run all the way run over back to the kingdom. Okay?"

Layla just neighed in returned. Moose smiled. Silly damned horse. Moose wrapped the rope around his waist and grabbed a hold of the spear sitting inside of the bag. Moose looked over, pinpointing perfectly where he wanted the arrow to land. And with intense strength, he threw it. The spear flew up and hit the rock hard with a clunk. Moose pulled on the rope, making sure that he wouldn't fall and he'd be safe while climbing up. Moose took a hold of one of the rocks and jumped up into a speed climb. Moose moved himself up and up and up as fast as he could. Layla was looking up as her rider, a bit confused and skeptical. But what could she say. She's just there for rescue if her rider should fall. Layla moved down to sitting on the ground and picking at the grass.

Moose moved up, pulling at his rope to check if it was still tightly held up. It was. Moose exhaled. He pulled himself up and up and up. As he slowly got higher and higher up the mountain, he started to hear everything more closer. The harsh flap of Abraxas' wings over and over, his harsh breathing and the crackling of flames. Where was the fire though? Hopefully not by Kevin. Moose started to climb quicker. He headed towards the top of the mountain and he forced his body over, scratching his armor from one of the loose rocks. Moose moved up, standing finally on his two front teeth. He turned over, yanking out the spear that was tightly inside of the hard rock of the mountain. Moose twirled the spear in his hands and he looked over to the purple dragon flying in the sky. He still seemed pretty unnoticed by Moose. The knight looked out at the mountain that he was surrounding. He didn't see Kevin. But he did see a small fire. Small from the distance between him and Abraxas. Where was the prince that he was holding hostage? Moose gripped the spear tightly and he threw it at the mountain where Abraxas was flying around. Just like climbing the first, the spear stuck deep inside of the mountain's rock. Moose exhaled loudly. He ran as fast as he could, gripping the rope that was going down and towards the spear. He jumped off of the mountain, holding the rope as it swung him in the air.

Moose moved all of his body weight to the right, seeing as Abraxas was flying towards the left at the moment. Moose moved over, his body finally flying upwards. The knight planted his feet on the top of the mountain with a huge clunk, thanks to his armor. The clunk scared Kevin, who had been praying inside of his circle of fire prison. The prince looked up from in between his knees, only to see red fire. Was Abraxas here? Had he landed again? Kevin looked up, and saw the purple dragon circle again. What? Kevin stood up, sweat dripping from his head. The heat of the fire was so close.

"Hello?" he called, his throat raspy and parched from no water. The fire triggered his thirst. Kevin coughed.

Moose turned over to the fire. Hearing the beautiful voice of his prince. Kevin. Moose ran over to the ring of fire. "Kevin?" he called out, wanting to reach out and touch him. But he couldn't touch the fire. He couldn't touch his prince.

Kevin's eyes widened. "M-Moose? Oh my God, Moose!"

"I'm here. I'm here." Moose said. He was going to move over to touch him, but there was a roar. Moose and Kevin looked up and saw Abraxas, looking down angrily. He roared loudly, swooping down towards them. Moose quickly turned to Kevin. "Stay there, okay?"

"I can't really go anywhere!" Kevin called out before coughing. He fell down to the ground below. The smoke from the fire was getting to him.

Moose ran away from the ring of fire where Kevin was encased. Abraxas jumped down on the top of the mountain to slice at Moose. The knight jumped off of the mountain, the rope still tightly tied around his waist. Abraxas looked down at him as he fell. The spear stopped him from falling down to his death. Moose grunted as the rope dug pulled him up a bit harshly. Abraxas snorted. He jumped off the mountain as well, trying to get this trespasser. Moose grabbed a hold of the rock mountain and held on with one hand, while searching through the bag with his other hand. The dragon moved to spit fire at the knight. Moose pulled out a dagger and threw it as Abraxas got closer. The blade hit his eye. Abraxas screamed loudly as blue blood dripped from the eye. The dragon was only able to see halfway now. He fire and his wings seemed to be unable to use as attack. Abraxas moved over and he tried to slam his tail on Moose. The huge tail hit Moose' back hard.

The knight yelled out as Abraxas hit his back and then wrapped his entire tail around his back and torso. Moose struggled, moving to get free. If he was killed, Kevin would have no hope for rescue. Moose pulled and pulled as Abraxas moved Moose away from his rope. The rope snapped as Moose was pulled by Abraxas towards his face. His looked angered. Abraxas stared Moose down, one eye filled with fiery rage and the other covered with his dark blue blood. Moose struggled and struggle hard against the dragon's grip. Abraxas' tightened his grip on Moose. The armor started to bend and dent and Moose screamed in pain.

Kevin's eyes widened, hearing the scream of his lover. "No! Moose! Moose!" he screamed, before falling down to the ground coughing from the fire's smoke.

Abraxas opened his mouth. This knight wasn't going to get in the way. He hasn't eaten a human in a long long time. Maybe this would be a snack before the army shows up for the prince. As Abraxas brought Moose and Moose closer and closer, Moose looked around. Looking for a form of escape. Kevin needed to be rescued. Moose's eyes met Abraxas' face as he got closer. Moose moved over, kicking Abraxas' snout and grabbing the dagger from his eye. He yanked it out, making the dragon scream in pain again. Before Abraxas could drop him again, Moose stabbed his other eye. The dragon hollered loudly, letting go of his knight prisoner. Moose cried out, quickly moving over and grabbing the small amount of drop that was still connected to the spear. Moose held on tightly. The dragon moved over and over, screaming in pain and frustration from his sudden blindness. Abraxas flew upwards into the sky. Moose quickly climbed back up the mountain to get to Kevin again. But as he did, the dragon who he thought left the battle, slammed himself down against the mountain. He roared loudly, before spinning in a circle. The breath from his roar put out the fire that was surrounding Kevin. Moose was finally be able to see his lover. He was shirtless, some parts of his body covered in chewed up herbs. He looked like he was getting sick. Moose wanted to get up and grab him, because Kevin was not moving.

The knight moved to grab his prince, but Abraxas moved over to the prince. Even though he was unable to see, he was able to smell the young prince. The dragon wrapped his tail around Kevin's waist and tightened his grip. Kevin screamed against the grip, struggling and struggling against the tail that felt like a huge chain. Moose wanted to scream out, but if Abraxas heard him… Kevin might die. Kevin kicked and screamed, before coughing out loud. Abraxas plated himself down on the mountain, sniffing around for the knight that had the nerve to try and attack him. Moose cursed under his breath. How was he supposed to get to Kevin now? Moose leaned back down, holding onto the rope.

Abraxas needed to be stopped. Moose needed to stop him. Moose grabbed the hilt of his sword. He would save Kevin. He would.

"I'm coming my prince." he whispered, slowly climbing down from the mountain. "I'm coming."


	7. Bright Abyss of Love

Layla was a bit confused when her rider returned. She expected him to die. But when Moose returned, she pretended that she wasn't enjoying her grazing in the grass. Moose pulled himself down on the ground and walked over to the horse. Moose gave her a smile and rubbed her mane. Layla neighed at her rider, but Moose held his hand out her to try and silence her. Moose silently just took her reins and sat down on her saddle. Moose rode her across the mountain to the other side of the mountain where the now blinded dragon was sitting with the hostage prince. He looked up, seeing his wings resting almost over the mountain top. If he fell. Kevin would fall. Moose bit his lips. How would he have to go about this? Abraxas' senses seemed to be heightened with the loss of his vision. His smell is how he grabbed a hold of Kevin. And he was looking around not with his vision but with his hearing.

If Moose started climbing, slowly or quickly, Abraxas would probably hear his fingernails and hands brushing against the mountain's rocks. Abraxas would strike. Moose had to find a way to do this without killing himself and killing Kevin. Moose paced around on Layla, thinking and thinking for a way to get his prince away from the dragon. Moose sighed. Layla just stayed still, thinking about what to she was going to do when this is all over. Moose hopped off of the horse and looked around. What to do? He turned around and saw a huge bunch of bushes and trees. Moose looked over and thought for a moment.

"Layla. Layla, listen. Sit girl and listen." Moose said, moving his head down to her ear. "I need you to listen to me and listen to me closely."

* * *

Kevin was struggling hard against the grip of the dragon's tail. He was weak, tired and sick. The grip at which Abraxas was holding him was so painful that it might kill him this time. Kevin pulled and pulled, slamming his hands against the huge scaly tail.

"Please, please, let me go!" Kevin screamed. "Look just, what do you want?"

Abraxas turned over to where Kevin was. Kevin turned away, not wanting to see the bloody eyes. Abraxas pulled his talk and his hostage closer to him. Kevin pulled and pulled, but the dragon just sniffed at him. Before growling a bit. Kevin couldn't understand him. It was just growls. Kevin shook his head at him.

"I can't understand you." Kevin said to him.

The dragon growled and sniffed the air. He sniffed over, before motioning his head. Kevin looked over to where he was motioning towards. Kevin looked over to the woods. He saw there in between the trees and bushes, he saw the village and the kingdom. His village. His kingdom. Kevin turned back to Abraxas.

"My kingdom?" Kevin asked. "You… you want my kingdom?"

Abraxas growled a bit with a nod. That's what he nodded. The kingdom. He growled.

"Why?" Kevin asked. "Why do you want my kingdom?"

Abraxas shook his head and snorted at Kevin again. He sniffed up the air and motioned back over to the land. Kevin looked back over to his kingdom. The palace, the village, everything and everyone inside of it. Is that what he wanted? Kevin turned back over to Abraxas, his hand landing on the scaly tail.

"My people?" he asked this time. "Do you… do you want to eat my people?"

Abraxas, angry this time, screamed in Kevin's face. Kevin moved in on himself, trying to hide from Abraxas. Abraxas closed his mouth after screaming out his anger and snorted hot air at Kevin's face. He coughed to move it away and then looked over at his kingdom again. He raised his eyebrows, trying to understand a dragon. A dragon for Christ's sake. Kevin looked up at Abraxas again.

"The land?" he asked this time.

This time, Abraxas didn't scream. He just looked over at Kevin. Kevin raised his eyebrows. Was he right this time?

"The land?" he repeated. "You want the land that my kingdom is on? But why?"

Instead of trying to answer in growls, Abraxas tightened on his grip around Kevin's waist. Kevin screamed in pain, moving around and around and around and around to try and move away. Abraxas needed for that knight to hear his prince in danger. He would come and try to save him. And even though he couldn't see him, he could smell and hear him. He would kill that knight that took away his vision. And then take the land that he wanted. Abraxas moved to tightened the grip on his hostage and make him scream louder, when he heard yelling from below.

"Hey you overgrown lizard!" the voice that could only be recognized as Kevin's lover. Moose. No.

Abraxas turned his head, hearing the voice louder with his loss of hearing. Abraxas growled happily, his grip on Kevin slackening just a small bit. The knight was here. The knight was going to punish him. He was ready for the pain that he was going to inflict on this knight that dared almost fuck up his plan to take back the land that he wanted and needed. Abraxas moved over to the edge of the mountain. He heard the loud neigh of a horse all the way below and the loud hooves starting to move. The knight was trying to escape. In his haste, Abraxas dropped Kevin and flew down as fast he could. Following the sound of the horse hooves running and running and running as far as possible. Kevin fell down onto the top of the mountain, groaning in pain and exhaustion. It had been a while since he kidnapping, three and a half day to be precise.

Kevin moved up and crawled down over to the mountain's edge. He watched as Abraxas flew down and followed a black stallion horse. Kevin looked around in fear. What was he going to do now? Kevin forced himself up and he looked around to try and find a way off the mountain. He was weak to his knees. Probably getting terribly sick and getting terribly injured with each second he stayed here. Kevin looked around and try and find a way out and was brought to shock when he saw who he thought was escaping with the strange black stallion. Moose. His lover. Kevin moved to scream out in shock, but Moose pressed his hand against Kevin's mouth to silence him. Moose held onto Kevin's shoulders tightly, looking over and seeing the purple dragon following Layla. Moose turned back to the prince, slowly moving his hand away from Kevin's lips. Moose moved over and held Kevin's neck in his hands. Kevin smiled, holding Moose's wrists. His smile was wide. Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but Moose pressed a kiss to his open mouth. And Kevin immediately kissed back. The world around them was no longer there. It was just the brave knight and his beautiful prince floating in an bright abyss filled with love. The days hat they spent away... it was too long. Moose had missed his prince. Kevin had missed his knight. But now they were together again. Finally. A few days had been so long. Too long for them.

The two pulled away slowly, looking deep into each other's eyes. Moose's smile was wide. He was here. With Kevin, Moose looked him over. He was pale. His shirt completely gone and his bare chest, neck and back sporting herb covered wounds that could only have been caused by the huge purple dragon. Kevin looked like he was thinning just a bit and visibly shivering from the cold that the high mountain had. Moose moved into a whisper, not wanting to alert Abraxas. "Kevin… oh look at you." Moose said, rubbing Kevin's cheekbone. "You're so pale."

"I'm okay." Kevin said, not before throwing up all over the top of the mountain. The raw fish had finally decided to snake it's way up his throat. Moose immediately rushed over to him, pulling off his cloak and wrapping it around his shoulders to provide warmth and reassurance. The knight started holding his chest steady and whispering soothing words to his prince.

"Breath." he said. "You're okay, you're okay. Let it out. Let it all out. I'm here now."

Kevin held up his hand as soon as the raw fish and stomach acid finished fishing out of his mouth. He was shaking his head, the stale taste of the fish still there in his mouth. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"I wish I had some water to give you." Moose said, pulling his prince up and holding up. "Crap… damn I-"

"Moose, look at me. I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay. Look at me Moose, I'm fine. I'm fine, I promise you." Kevin said, trying to reassure his lover. "I'm fine, I'm okay, I'm okay."

Moose pressed a kiss onto Kevin's lips again. "I got you. I got you now. I got you now. You're safe now. You're safe with me. C-Come love, we're going to get you out of here."

"But… but… but Abraxas. And that horse." Kevin tried.

"It was a diversion that I made." Moose explained, whispering and trying to calm his lover down as best as he could. "I made a decoy out of twigs, mud, leaves and tree bark. Abraxas won't notice that it's me for a while. But we need to go now."

Moose went into the back that he had brought up with him. He pulled out another spool of rope that he had brought with him. He took Kevin's hand lightly, rubbing him together. He tied their waists together. Moose tied the rest of the rope to his spear and dug it hard into the mountain. Moose pulled Kevin closer to him by the waist and tested the strength of the rope and the spear it was attached to. He wrapped the rope in a certain way so that it was tighter and it would slowly lower.

"Moose, what are you-" Kevin whispered, as Moose pulled him tightly close in a bridal carry.

"It's okay." Moose whispered. "No matter what happens, please don't scream. Abraxas will hear us… and if he does I don't know if I can protect you properly. Abraxas can't see us anymore, but he can hear us. Okay? So please… make sure that your voice is lowered, or don't say anything at all."

Kevin nodded. Moose held Kevin close and moved over to the edge of the mountain. He took a deep breath, moving over and jumping off of the top. Kevin bit Moose's armored shoulder as they ascended down a bit. The two stopped as the spear was pulled with the rope. But with it planted deeply in the mountain's rock, so the two were a bit safe. Kevin held on to Moose for dear life. Moose looked up at the rope and slowly started to move the rope in his hands downwards and downwards. Kevin looked down as Moose started to bring him downwards, more towards the ground.

* * *

Abraxas listened along, hearing the fast hooves of the horse that was riding along in the woods. Abraxas floated and floated around in the trees, moving to try and catch this damned knight. Abraxas heard the hooves to starting to get louder near him. Abraxas unfurled his claws and then grabbed the rider. Abraxas smiled, ready to smell blood and hear the bones start to crack. But he didn't. Abraxas flew in the air, staying where he was. He brought the body in his claws over to his nose and smelled it. Grass, dirt and old oak. No. This wasn't real. That wasn't the knight. It was a diversion. Abraxas roared in anger, slamming the decoy onto the ground and taking flight back to the mountain.

* * *

Moose had slowly brought Kevin down enough from the top of the mountain. Kevin was silent the entire time, rubbing his lip together and holding closely to Moose's chest. Moose slowly brought the rope down so that he could reach the ground. His eyes kept flickering over to his lover. He was curled up in his arms. He was pale. Moose was going to feed him immediately as soon as they met up with Layla. Moose held onto the rope in his hand tightly and looked down to see how much farther her had to go until Kevin was safe. Kevin moved himself up from in between Moose's neck and looked at him.

"What is it?" he whispered as quietly as he could with a scratchy throat with the fresh taste of stale fish in it.

"I'm just checking how farther down we have to go." Moose whispered back, rubbing Kevin's bare back from underneath his cloak. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared." Kevin stated in his whispered, holding his head up high. Moose chuckled.

"Your upper lip twitches adorably when you're scared. I know because you did the same thing when he first met."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Moose chuckled softly. He leaned forward, still having a good grip on Kevin and the rope in his hand, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Kevin kissed back, rubbing Moose's popping out collarbone. Moose pulled away and slowly started to lower them down again. Just as he did, there was a loud boom and a shift in the mountain. Moose held onto Kevin tighter and the rope that was bringing them down. Kevin pulled himself up, looking around in fear. The mountain had been hit and was now starting to crumble.

Abraxas.

Moose immediately started to lower them down faster and faster. There was another boom and Moose lost him hand on the rope bringing them down as the mountain started to crumble from the bottom. He grabbed Kevin, holding both of his legs now as they started to fall down a bit. Kevin screamed, holding onto the knight for dear life. The spear that was holding their rope, was still firmly planted in the mountain, stopping their freefall to death. The rope pulled hard on the two, forcing Moose to let go of Kevin. The two were held by the ropes Moose tied on their waists. Moose looked down at his lover, he looked shaken. But okay. Thank God. Moose forced himself up and he grabbed the sword from it's sheath. He moved to cut himself free, but there was another boom. The mountain moved again. Kevin screamed in shock as the mountain moved again and almost crumbled. It almost fell over and completely crumbled to dust, but the mountain landed right in between two large trees. Leaving he knight and the prince hanging.

Kevin was moving from side to side, the rope holding onto him tightly with no chance giving out. Moose growled as the rope moved inside of his armor and was now digging into his skin. He gripped the sword high.

"Kevin!" he yelled out. "Are you o-ARRGGHH!"

Moose was unable to finish his sentence as Abraxas swooped in and grabbed the knight with his tail. The sword falling from his hand. The rope around his waist unraveled and Kevin started to fall even farther. Abraxas held onto Moose tightly, growling in his face. Moose squirmed to break free, seeing Kevin fall like tha. Kevin moved, grabbing onto the rope with his hands and planting his feet on the mountain rock that was now above him. He looked up and saw his father's sword falling down towards him. Kevin reached out and grabbed it, before falling down again and hanging from the rope. Kevin needed to find Moose. He needed to rescue him. If Moose died now, Kevin would never forgive himself. A part of himself would die along with Moose. Kevin needed to save him. No. He knew that he needed to save him, just as he heard his lover's pained scream.

Kevin swung him from side to side until he made his feet press up against the mountain. The rope burned his hands a bit as he started to climb, but Kevin was desperate in his sick state to get to his lover and save him from disaster. Kevin forced his weak body to start moving and he climbed up and up to follow Abraxas.

Moose yelled out in the grip of the vicious dragon. He moved and move in an attempt to break free. Abraxas pulled Moose to his still working nose and sniffed him. He smelled like silver armor and sweat. This… this was the knight. Abraxas roared in his face, squeezing him tighter. Moose struggled more, his hands were pinned beside him and he was unable to try and punch and hit the beast. The knight starting turning purple, air running out from his lungs. Kevin started to climb a bit faster, reaching the side of the mountain that was now the top. Kevin untied the rope from his waist, running as fast as he could to get to Moose. The mountain was unstable and it was due to collapse any minute. Kevin ran over to the dragon that was in the middle of the air. Kevin jumped, sword held up and he slammed it into the dragon's back.

Abraxas screamed, letting go of Moose. Moose fell down onto the falling mountain. Abraxas turned and turned. With his vision gone, he was unable to see who he attacker was or grab him. And the smell of his own blood was overpowering the smell of his attacker. Abraxas spun and spun while flying. Moose got up immediately, seeing his love in danger. Kevin yanked out the sword from Abraxas back and moved over to one of the wings. Kevin raised the blade and slice with all of his might. The wing fell off. Abraxas screamed in pain and shock, unable to keep his balance and started to fall again. Kevin fell off of him.

Moose took into a sprint, trying to reach Kevin in time. He jumped off of the side mountain and held out his hands. He grabbed Kevin in a bridal hold as they fell to the ground. Moose thought that he would land on the floor and that Kevin would be safe, but when he landed he landed on something familiar. Layla. She trotted, trying to find balance with her rider and his guest.

"Layla!" Moose cried, rubbing her mane. "Good girl. Good girl."


	8. I Love You (RIP Luke Perry)

_**If you have not heard, I regret to let you all know of the death of Riverdale and 91210's Luke Perry. Luke was an amazing actor who took his roles to the extreme. I love him. I am saddened to see him go, especially with something as dangerous as a stroke. I share my deepest condolences and a few words. Firstly, please do not be upset if Riverdale becomes delayed because of Luke's death. The man passed, so please allow the cast and crew the time to mourn a beloved friendp. Second, do not use this as an excuse to try and look for a chance to meet the cast. I saw on Twitter someone say that they wanted to attend Luke's funeral to meet KJ, Cole and Vanessa. No.**_ _ **Please do not take this as a joke or as an opportunity. Luke Perry has left us and we will all need time I myself will be taking some time off from to reevaluate life and what I have. Please take my words to heart.**_

 _ **And the reason I have this long author's note at the beginning of a chapter is because I am not allowed to put a full author's note as a chapter according to 's rules and guidelines. I've had this chapter ready for a month and that that posting it along with a tribute would be able to the word across about Luke's unfortunate passing and taking things a bit too far.**_

 _ **Rest in peace Luke Perry, the best Dylan and Fred that the world could have asked for.**_

* * *

Kevin moved over and saw the horse and sighed. He thought that he was going to most certainly die almost a moment ago. Now, he was alive. He was okay. He was in the arms of the one that he loves. Moose pulled Kevin close. "You're safe. You're okay… that God."

"You know that the whole me coming rescue you thing meant that I got to slay the dragon." Moose said, jokingly. Kevin laughed with him.

"I didn't slay the dragon though." Kevin said. "He's still yours to get rid of."

Moose looked over behind him and he saw Abraxas. He was writhing on the floor in pain. His wing laying down on the grassy ground, covered in blood and dirt. Moose stopped Layla and moved off of the horse. Moose held Kevin's hand. "Stay there." he said, walking over to the huge purple dragon.

Abraxas growled loudly at Moose as he started to appear. The scent started to fill his nose and he growled with all his might at the knight. Moose looked over and saw Tom's sword laying on the floor. Moose twirled it around, approaching the dragon. Abraxas roared at Moose in anger.

Moose stood his ground, pointing the still sharp blade at Abraxas. "I don't want to have to kill you." Moose said. "But you crossed the line. You killed so many innocent people in Riverdale. And you kidnapped the prince."

Abraxas sat up as best to his ability with so much pain radiating through his body. Spit flew all over his face. Moose sighed, rolling his eyes.

"If I let you live, the king and queen will dish out an even worse punishment than death. I have to do this. This is the punishment that you deserve." Moose said.

Abraxas' eyes softened, seeing Moose get closer. He exhaled, resting his head down on the ground and closing his eyes. He was patiently waiting for the painful death that would happen at the hands of this knight. He moved over, whining in whatever form of speech.

Kevin noticed this and hopped off of Layla's saddle. He walked over to the dragon. Moose looked just as confused and stayed silent as he watched his lover go down on his knees. Abraxas smelled the prince and relaxed a small bit in his presence. "You don't want to die, but you understand… don't you?" Kevin asked.

Abraxas nodded as slowly as he could. He whined again, moving in pain.

Kevin sighed. "Hey, it's okay. I know that your back really hurts."

Abraxas whined again in his language. Kevin couldn't understood but he could get a bit of a understanding on what Abraxas wanted. Death and a clear conscious.

"I know that you wanted the kingdoms land." Kevin whispered to Abraxas. "I know that you wanted it. Maybe… in another life you'll come back as a human and be able to see how beautiful our town really is."

Abraxas whined again, but this time like he was in agreement. Kevin turned over to Moose. Moose raised the sword but Abraxas screamed out from the loud sound of the swinging sword.

Kevin turned over and rubbed his mane. "Hey, hey, hey." he coaxed. "It's okay. It'll be quick."

Moose couldn't believe his eyes. Kevin, the young man with so many insecurities and a kind heart, was actually calming down his kidnapper. Moose smiled. His lover was so kind, so loving. To basically everyone. Even this dragon who attacked him, attacked his family, kidnapped him and attacked his lover. Moose walked over to Abraxas.

"Do you want Kevin to do it?" Moose said, going down on one knee next to his prince lover.

Abraxas whined, sounding almost a bit confused.

"Kevin is sweet and kind. He'll be kinder and faster than me." Moose said.

Abraxas was silent for a moment. He sniffed the air one last time before whining in agreement. Moose nodded and handed the sword to his prince lover. Kevin looked over at him and nodded.

"I'll be quick, I promise you." Kevin said, standing up. "But… thank you. For giving me a bit of excitement. And a chance to be with the one that I love."

Abraxas nodded. He whined again, probably as a goodbye, before closing his eyes and waiting. Kevin sighed. He spun the sword in his hand and quickly slammed the sword onto his neck, quickly decapitating the dragon. Kevin exhaled, dropping the sword and looking at the purple blood covering his hands. Moose ran over to him and held him.

"You're okay. You're okay. You did so well." Moose said. He heard a rumble in the sky. He looked over and saw the mountain completely collapse. Moose pulled Kevin close and ran away from the mountain rock that was crumbling. Layla ran over to them and covered the two lovers from the rocky dust.

Moose looked over at Kevin, holding his face. "You okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine." Moose said, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Moose looked up at the sky to see the sun beginning to set. "The sun's setting. And from the look of the cloud's, it's going to start raining."

"Oh." Kevin sighed.

"Layla won't be able to get us back in the rain, or the path we originally took because the mountain rock is covering." Moose explained. "We'll have to hide for the night."

Moose pulled Kevin up onto the saddle and he hopped on along. Kevin wrapped his arms around Moose's back. He felt safe with him. Moose rubbed his knuckles before he snapped Layla's reins and took her and his prince off down the woods.

* * *

Tom had been sitting waiting for his wife. She had been sleeping for a bit too long and when she awaken, she projectile vomited all over the called the nurses, worried for his wife. He prayed that the weather outside, didn't symbol anything for his wife's health. Tom sat there, outside out his bedroom. The door opened, and Tom shot to his feet. One of the nurses approached him.

"How is she?" he asked, seemingly almost out of breath.

"The queen is fine." the nurse said to her king. "But we have called for a midwife."

"A midwife?" Tom repeated. "But… is… is she-"

"Yes, my king. The queen is pregnant."

Tom smiled widely. He pushed past the nurse gently and pushed opened the door. There, he saw his wife laying down in her bed. She looked beautiful in her brown silk robe, surrounded by pillows. Tom ran over to her and pulled her close. He held her by the shoulders and smiled. Sierra smiled at him. Sierra held her elbows, a wife grin on her face. Tom looked down at her abdomen. It was still flat, but it would grow. It would grow into a beautiful bump that's holding and protecting his child. They both had children. But from their previous marriages. And even though they loved their children uncontrollably, this next step would be beautiful. Tom had been trying so hard to impregnate Sierra, give her another child that she deserved. And now they had done it.

They were going to have a child. Tom placed his hand on his wife's stomach. Sierra smiled up at him. Tom looked like there were tears in his eyes.

"A baby." Tom said. "A baby… you-you-"

"We." Sierra said, sitting up. "We. We're going to have a baby."

Tom looked down at her stomach again. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her abdomen. "Hey in there." he whispered. "It's me… your daddy."

Sierra chuckled. "Yes, your silly, silly daddy."

Tom smiled. He looked back at the soon to be baby bump. "I promise to keep you safe and protect you. You will be here and loved. By me, your mommy, your sister and your brother."

"When we rescue your brother." Sierra added, rubbing her husband's hair. Tom chuckled. Kevin would be here soon. Tom leaned up and pressed a kiss against his wife's lips.

"You are amazing." he whispered. "I love you. I love you so much, and you too little one."

The door was slammed opened and in walked Josie. "You're pregnant?!" she screamed out in excitement. Tom and Sierra laughed, nodding in agreement. Josie screamed out, running over to her mother and her new father, hugging the two of them close. Outside might be raining hard, but the king, queen and princess were so happy. There was a little bundle of joy growing inside of the queen's stomach and they were so so happy to have a new member inside of their family.

This moment would be much better if Kevin was around.

* * *

Moose had brought Kevin over to a small cave near the woods. Moose tied Layla down inside of the cave to just play with the rocks and laid Kevin down inside. Moose pulled off his armor and focused all of his attention to his lover. Moose pulled out everything from the bag and started to tend to Kevin. Kevin sat there and watched him, silent. Moose wrapped Kevin's wounds in real bandages, not just herbs and washed his hair with some water that he collected from the rain. Kevin hadn't spoke a words since he had killed Abraxas. Moose thought that he was in shock and chose to stay quiet. Kevin would speak to him when he wanted to. He just needed to be patient. Moose moved to grab his cloak and Kevin grabbed his shoulder.

"Please… don't go." he said, sounding so desperate.

Moose smiled. He walked over to his lover and pulled him close. "I'm not leaving." he said. "I'm right here."

The pitter and patter of the rain and Layla's hooves hitting the cave's rock became no more. It was just to two lovers now. Moose moved and pulled Kevin into his lap. Kevin started deep into his eyes. "Moose… I-" Kevin said. "I know how much this means to you."

"What?" Moose asked.

"Bringing me back. Becoming a knight. I know how important that is to you and how much you want it. If you still don't want me to say a thing, I won't. I love you too much to allow myself to stand in the way of your dream." Kevin said. "So when you bring me back to Riverdale, you can-"

"Absolutely not!" Moose said a bit too loud. He moved his hands to rest on top of Kevin's thighs. Kevin inhaled at the touch. "I love you. More than anything. I am tired of keeping you a secret."

"But your dream. To be a knight. To make your father proud."

"It's still there. But so are you. You are so much more important to me. Why else did you think that I came to rescue you?" Moose said. "I love you. When Abraxas had taken you, I've never been that scared before."

Kevin inhaled again as Moose moved forward and their crotched brushed together. Kevin was blushing hard. "Moose, I-" Kevin tried to say, the distance between them needing to be shortened completely.

"I love you." Moose said, looking at his beautiful lips.

"I love you too." Kevin said. "And I'm… I'm so glad that you came to rescue me."

Moose and Kevin leaned forward and they kissed. It was passionate and rough. Moose grabbed Kevin's thighs tightly and pulled him closer to his chest. Kevin's hand went to Moose's hair. Moose stood up, holding Kevin's thighs and pressing up against the wall of the save.

"I've been wanting to do this for awhile." Moose whispered, kissing up Kevin's jawline. "I love you… so much. You're my world. You're my everything. You're my prince. Without you, I'm nothing. I love you my prince."

"I love you too. I love you more than words can express." Kevin said, resting his forehead against Moose's. "My knight in shining armor."

Moose brought his lips to Kevin's again and he pulled him down to the ground. Moose grabbed Kevin's wrists and held them to the ground as they kissed. Kevin wrapped his legs around his back and moved to pull his hands free and pull off Moose's clothes. Moose obliged, pulled away from his hands and allowed Kevin pull off his shirt.

"I love you." Moose said as a mantra, laying Kevin down on the ground and starting to press kisses against his jawline and collarbone. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you." Kevin responded as Moose held him close. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

* * *

 _ **As I stated at the start, I will be taking a break from . I will be back soon and I will post eventually. But for now I think that we as a fandom should take some time to so our support for the Riverdale cast and crew and Luke's family. Take what I've said to heart.**_


	9. You'll Have Me

Tom awoke to a weight pressed up against his chest. He usually woke up to that weight, but this time it felt a hundred times better. The king turned over and saw his wife's long hair sprawled out over his bare chest. Tom's hand would usually go to hold her by the shoulders or run his fingers through her hair. But this time, his hands moved over to his wife's stomach. She was here. His wife, carrying his child. Tom never knew that he wanted another kid, but that was until he met Sierra. That was until they had fallen in love. That was before their children had become best friends and that was before he found out that his precious queen told him that he was carrying his child. Tom rubbed his wife's stomach, earning a smile and a happy moan from her.

Sierra moved over, wrapping her legs around Tom's and pulling him close by his waist. She smiled at him, her eyes still closed and rubbing her cheek against his chest. Tom continued to rub her stomach.

"Good morning." he said, pressing kisses against her forehead.

"Good morning." Sierra said back with a smile. "I must say… I enjoy you waking me up with a rub to my stomach."

"Your pregnant stomach. You are carrying out child. And I want him or her to know that their father is here."

"Oh they already know."

Tom smiled. He leaned forward to kiss his queen, but was interrupted. He had been interrupted a lot during these last few days. And it was starting to annoy the king. Tom sat up.

"Enter!" he yelled out and watched as a knight walk inside of the room.

He bowed. "I'm sorry for interrupting you my king and queen."

"It's quite alright." Sierra said, rubbing her husband's stubble before he yelled at the knight for interrupting their morning romance. "What is it?"

"We apprehended someone a few moments ago." the knight said. "He was trying to sneak inside of Princess Josie's room. He grabbed him from below the patio of the princess's bedroom."

"What?" Sierra said, sitting up confused and worried. "Someone tried to sneak into her bedroom?"

"To do what?" Tom asked, worriedly. "To kidnap her? Rape her? Where is this bastard?! Tell us, now!"

"We have him held down in the throne room. We're awaiting for you to tell us what to do with him."

Tom sat up from the bed fully. He threw the covers off of his blankets and threw on some clothes. Sierra stayed in the bed, covering her shoulders with her blankets. Tom reemerged, fully clothed, and looked over at the knight.

"I will be there in a moment, keep him held down." Tom said. The knight nodded and left the room. Tom walked over to his wife and pressed a kiss against her temple. "I'll be back once I handle this problem. You stay there gorgeous."

"Tommy." Sierra whined. "When you return, I expect your utmost attention. For me and for the baby."

"That you will get my beautiful queen." Tom said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Sierra kissed him back, cupping his chin in her hands. Tom moved over and smiled at her. He threw on his crown and his cape and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Kevin has become accustomed to awaking in the palace by servants. He had become used to a knock at his door and either three kind servants waking him or his father awaking him. Before he was kidnapped by Abraxas and had woken up multiple times in the dirt, grass and rock. But when he had awoken this time, he expected something softer. The chest of his lover. But when he had opened his eyes and looked over, he didn't see Moose. Kevin sat up, covering up his lower body with the blanket Moose had brought with him. He was obviously looking for him. Where had he gone. Kevin wanted to thank him for everything that had happened last night, for the rescuing him and making him feel amazing all over. But where was he? Kevin looked around the cave that they had spent the night in. He only saw the completely extinguished fire. Not even Layla was inside the cave.

The prince tried to pull himself up to stand but he still felt the sting from his injuries. His groaned a bit from the pain.

"Try not to do too much my love."

Kevin turned around and saw Moose entering the cave again, one hand holding Layla's reins. He was completely naked, his lower body covered by his cloak. Water was dripping from his shoulders, chest and hair. Kevin's entire face turned red and he turned away. Moose chuckled.

"We've done so much last night and yet you still blush at the sight of me shirtless." Moose said, setting Layla there in the cave to just be herself.

"I can't help it." Kevin said. "You make me... breathless."

Moose walked over to Kevin and smiled down at him. "I didn't mean to alarm you. I went looking for a stream to clean off from last night's activities."

"Oh. That's okay. I'm not forcing you to stay here with me." Kevin said with a smile.

Moose smiled back, setting down the cloak that he had over his privates and pulled on his slacks. Kevin kept eyeing him. And how beautiful he was. Moose turned over and took Kevin's hand in his. He pressed a kiss against the knuckles.

"The stream is not far from here. You can go and wash up if you want. I'll see if I can fix my clothes to suit you." Moose said with a smile.

Kevin nodded. He walked away from the cave, following the trail to get to the stream that Moose had told him about. The water looked beautifully clear. Kevin pulled of Moose's bigger shirt and his slacks as he walked inside of the warm water. It felt amazing to get rid of all of the dirt and blood and grime covering his body. Kevin swam over to the fall that would be able to rinse his hair. Kevin rubbed his hair, feeling how warm he felt all over.

Kevin stayed focused on the waters that he didn't notice Moose walking towards the stream. He was still naked, holding Layla's reins and walking her over. He smiled, seeing his prince. Moose let go of Layla, allowing her to graze around. He slowly walked back into the waters, swimming towards his love. Kevin turned over, seeing ripples in the water and seeing Moose approaching.

"I thought that you already washed up?" Kevin said.

Moose swam up to him anyways, pulling Kevin closer to him by the back of his knees. "I couldn't resist being away from you. Especially when you look so beautiful right now."

Kevin chuckled. "You don't mean that."

"But I do." Moose responded.

"Well, that certainly is a first. No one at the palace has ever taken notice to me."

"I have. I would have. I like looking at beautiful things. It was only a matter of time before I was able to call you mine."

"Yours?"

"I uh... I mean..." Moose rubbed his lips together. "If you'll have me. I'd love to be able to call you mine, and for you to call me yours."

"Moose, are you asking me officially court me?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. I want everything with you. I want to be seen with you in public. I'll let the whole world know. I'd scream it from the rooftops because I love you more than anyone and anything. I want to be your knight. Your lover. I want anyone and everyone to know that I am in love with the beautiful prince of Riverdale."

"Moose... Moose are you serious?"

"More than anything. Do you want that?" Moose asked, pulling away from Kevin's thigh's and cupping his chin.

Kevin smiled, wrapping his arms around Moose's neck. "I want that. God knows how much that I want that!"

"Then you'll have me? You'll be with me?" Moose asked, smiling widely with excitement.

"Yes, yes, God yes!" Kevin cried, slamming his lips to Moose's. Moose held him in his arms, kissing back.

Kevin was his now. Kevin was now his official prince and he was Kevin's official knight in shining armor.

* * *

Tom walked down into the throne room. He was met with three of his knights, holding down a young man in dark green leather. Tom approached them. e was squirming at the restrains that he was put in.

"Enough." Tom ordered as he walked in.

The mystery man looked up, his eyes full of what seemed like misunderstanding. Tom walked over to his throne and sat down. He looked down at the apprehended man.

"We found this with him." one of the knights said, approaching his king and handing him a leather satchel.

"No, wait!" the man cried, pulling to break free.

Tom eyed him, but grabbed the bag. He sat back down and looked down at the man. "Let him go." he ordered his knights.

They nodded at their king and let him go. They stepped back. Tom looked down at the man. He was still struggling a bit, but not as hard as when the knights were holding him down. Tom looked at him. Why was he looking at him like this all was some real misunderstanding? Tom looked at his knights and snapped his fingers. They all nodded and walked out of the throne room. The door slammed shut, startling the prisoner.

Tom looked over at him, holding his bag inside of his hands.

"Your majesty please." the man said. "Allow me to explain."

"Your name please." Tom said, still in his stern royal voice.

"Sweet Pea. My name is Sweet Pea."

"Strange name, but my name may be strange to you if you're far. You're clothing seems made for the woods. Are you a rebel or are you a runaway?"

"I am a rebel."

"And why should I believe that you?"

"If I was a runaway, I would not be cooperating or conversating with you."

"That is true. Alright, say I believe that you are a rebel. Then explain to me why you were trying to sneak inside of my daughter's bedroom."

Sweet Pea stayed quiet. He looked down at the ground. "I-I-"

"Shall I look through your bag then if you can not answer me?" Tom asked, opening it up.

"Wait!" Sweet Pea cried, but the king already opened up the bag.

The king searched through. He pulled out a cloak, a couple of apples, oranges and peppers. And then he saw... a box. A small box. Tom looked up at Sweet Pea curiously. He threw the bag down. He spun the box in his hands, looking at it.

"And this is?" the king asked.

"Please my king, Josie could be near." Sweet Pea said, sounding so desperate. "I will explain, I promise. But please, put that away. She can't see it."

"What exactly is it then?"

"It... It's a ring."

"A ring?"

"Yes my king."

"Why do you have a ring. And why do you care if Josie sees it?"

"Because... I was planning to ask for her hand today. I haven't seen her in a while and I love her more than anyone." Sweet Pea explained. "I am her lover King Tom. I swear it."

Tom groaned. Again? Why was he such a terrible father? First he didn't know that Kevin had a knight lover. Now he was finding out that Josie had a rebel lover? Tom shook his head. He stood up from the throne.

"Prove it." Tom said. "You could be lying."

"I'm not. I swear."

"Then give me some proof."

Sweet Pea sighed. He shook his head. "I know that Josie kept us a secret because you and the queen were so busy ruling the kingdom and being in love. I also know that Josie's real passion is music and singing."

Tom knew about that. In the nights he would hear Josie singing and telling herself that that was what she wanted to do. He was telling the truth. Tom looked at him.

"You really are her lover." Tom said.

Sweet Pea nodded. The king nodded, walking down over to rebel. He knelt down and untied him. Sweet Pea pulled his arms in front of him and rubbed some circulation back into them.

"Thank you." he said.

Tom nodded, handing him the ring. "Here. I'm sure that if she loves you as much as you do, she will cry yes. And I give you my blessing to marry you."

"You... you do? After-"

"This was just a misunderstanding Sweet Pea. I'm sure that you and I will become good acquaintances. But, you should leave."

"What? With no disrespect my king, I came here with the intention of making Josie my fiance."

"I understand that. But Josie is still on the edge. A lot as happened. Something happened with the queen and her brother is still missing."

Sweet Pea nodded. "Oh. Right."

Tom nodded, rubbing his shoulder. "Stay in the kingdom for a while. I'm sure that the opportunity will come along."

Sweet Pea nodded. "Thank you my king."

"Please. Call me Tom. I will have a room prepared for you in the local inn."

"Thank you."

Tom nodded. "Of you go then."

Sweet Pea nodded. He grabbed his fallen items, his bag and gave Tom a bow. He smiled and slowly walked out of the throne room. Tom smiled at him. His family was growing. And he was so happy that it was.


	10. He's Back He's Back

Tom had been sitting comfortable in one of the chair on his patio with his beautiful wife reading right next to him. A lot had happened that day. He had discovered that his stepdaughter had a lover, much like Kevin before his kidnapping, and that he was planning to propose. Sweet Pea seemed like a pretty okay man. He had honorable qualities and the entire reason that he worked with the rogues was to afford Josie's ring and make himself feel like he was protecting her. Tom still hasn't told either Sierra or Josie about the young man's plan to propose. Because that was his call. Not even the king could take away that from. Tom rubbed his wife's shoulder, feeling comfortable and cared for.

"How's the little one?" Tom said, moving his hand down to touch her stomach.

"The little is only about four ounces love." Sierra said with a smile, intertwining her hand with Tom's.

"Still, I think that their daddy has the right to ask." Tom said, pressing kisses against her neck, making her laugh. Tom pulled away and kissed her knuckled.

Sierra moved off of his arms and sat down on his lap. She smiled and rubbed his shoulders. Tom blushed. Sierra moved down to press a kiss against her lips, when there was a neigh from below and afar at the same time. Strange. Tom and Sierra both slowly pulled away and turned over to look across their balcony. Sierra moved off of her husband and they looked out to the woods. Their eyes widened at who they saw. A familiar black stallion horse, with a rider dressed in silver armor… and a passenger with brunette hair that anyone could recognize from afar.

"Tommy…" the queen cried.

Tom didn't even speak, he took his wife's hand and ran with her back inside of the bedroom. Tom stopped, pulling Sierra up into her arms. He didn't want his pregnant wife to fall and hurt their child. The older man took off into a sprint, running out of the bedroom and barrelling down the steps to get to the front door. And he wasn't the only one. He looked over and saw none other than Josie, running down the steps in her large ball gown. She had been in a fitting. But this was way more important. She ran down the steps, met her parents in the middle of the room and ran out of the palace doors. They all looked out to the woods. They watched as the fast running stallion started approaching quicker and quicker and sooner rather than later, the horse and her two passengers made into the palace grounds.

Moose turned over and took at his lover, taking one hand off of the reins and taking Kevin's hand. "We're home now." he whispered.

Kevin moved his head off of Moose's back and smiled. "Home." he repeated.

Moose rode slowly into the main palace grounds and towards the front door, where he saw his king, queen and princess anxiously waiting for him.

"Kevin!" Josie cried first, pulling up her gown and running over to Moose, Kevin and Layla.

Moose rubbed Layla's mane and made her slow down. Josie ran over. Kevin pulled away from Moose and jumped off of Layla, right into Josie's arms. Josie hugged him tightly, grasping onto the shirt that was way to big for him anyways. Josie started to sob into his shoulder, Kevin rubbing her back to let her know that he was here and that he wasn't going anywhere from here on out. He matched her sobs. He had missed the new sister so much. He had missed everyone so much. Moose smiled, seeing his love finally reunite with his loving stepsister. Tom and Sierra slowly made their way over to Kevin. Tears were in their eyes. Tears of happiness. Kevin looked up from the mess that was Josie's curls and his smile widened.

"Dad! Sierra!" he yelled, tears now dripping from his cheeks.

"Oh son!" Tom cried, sprinting over and grabbing his son. He pulled him close to his chest.

"Kevin!" Sierra cried, jogging over with her small fetus and hugging Kevin as well.

"I'm safe… I'm safe…" Kevin whispered to them in the midst of crying, pulling them close so that they could all hold him tightly and so he could hold them just as tight.

Tom buried his face in his son's neck. Finally he was holding him. Finally he was back with him. Tom took in his son's new pine scent. He was never going to take his son for granted again. He was never going to let him go again. He was going to make sure that he was safe and he was okay for here on out. Tom looked up from his son's hair for air and met eyes with Moose. He was still on his horse, looking down at the family with a smile. He was just as happy as they were to have Kevin back. Josie pulled away from Kevin and walked over to the knight. She pulled Moose down from his horse. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" she cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving him! You saved him!"

Moose smiled and hugged her back. "You are welcome Princess Josie."

"You did your kingdom a great honor by rescuing the prince." Tom said, pulling Kevin against his chest and rubbing his cheek to pull away some of his tears. "Thank you Moose."

Moose nodded and bowed down. "It was my pleasure, King Tom."

Kevin gave Moose a smile. "Moose. I-"

The young prince was cut off when Sierra walked over and pulled up his shirt. Her motherly instincts started to kick in. She saw the bandages that Moose had used after their shared waterfall shower covering his wounds. "You should see the physician Kevin. Have her clean up your wounds, close them and wrap them properly. Come."

Sierra took Kevin's hand and slowly started to lead him towards the palace entrance. Kevin turned around as he walked, meeting Moose's eyes. Moose gave him a comforting smile as he walked inside of his home.

"I love you." he whispered as he disappeared back inside of the palace.

"You arrived earlier from when I sent you out to rescue Kevin." Tom said, getting Moose's direct attention. He stood up straighter, looking at his king in the eyes."I didn't expect you for another two weeks. It's only been one."

"I took a shortcut from the map and followed some blood that I found. I led me to the mountains where Kevin was being held. After the battle, some of the mountains were destroyed. It blocked my path when I tried to bring Kevin home and we took the original route back to Riverdale." Moose explained.

"So that was the crumbling that I must have heard." Josie said.

"Did you slay Abraxas?" Tom asked then.

Moose turned over to the king and the princess. "I… I didn't."

"What?!" Josie cried. "Why the hell not?!"

"That bastard could come back and take Kevin again!" Tom yelled, raising his hand and pointing at Moose. "I ordered you to kill that beast and bring Kevin home! Do you have any idea what you've done by not killing him!? I trusted you to kill him!"

"We all trusted you to kill him! This is terrible!" Josie cried. "This is a danger to society!"

"I should send you to the dungeon while I go kill him myself." Tom growled.

"King Tom please, let me explain." Moose said, holding out his hands up at the two royals in front of him.

"Yes, please explain." Josie said, both angry and sarcastic.

"No. I didn't slay him." Moose said. And he quickly spoke before he was going to be screamed at again. "Because Kevin did!"

Tom looked at him almost confused. His son? His precious boy slayed the beast? "Kevin killed Abraxas?" he repeated, calmly and not angry.

Moosed nodded with a bow. "Yes my king. Kevin killed Abraxas."

Tom nodded. "I should have let you finish."

"That's alright. You were worried about Kevin's safety." Moose said. "I would be too. Well… I am."

"Thank you for going out to rescue him." Josie said, moving over and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"I would do anything for him Princess Josie. I love him more than I do myself." Moose said.

"You should come inside of the palace. Allow my physicians to take a look at you, get some rest and get some food inside of you." Tom said.

"Thank you. I would very much appreciate that."

Tom nodded. "Josie… would you show Moose to the same guest room before he left. I'll send for the physicians and ask the servants to serve him some food."

Josie nodded as well. She walked over and took Moose by the hand. "Come on."

Moose nodded, following her inside of the palace. Tom looked over at him and sighed. There was much to be done now that his son was back. Much to be done. Starting with helping his son and protecting him.

* * *

Moose decided to go and visit his love once he was fed and healed from his cuts. He asked the kind lady in waiting that was helping him change for Kevin's bedroom. She was kind enough to led him to the bedroom. Moose walked over to the bedroom door with a small smile on his face. He wanted to see his prince so bad. Moose lightly knocked on the door. "Kevin… it's me… Moose." he called. "Can I come in?"

There was no response. Instead the door slowly opened, revealing Kevin. The paleness of his face was gone and he had proper bandages around his cuts. He had on a long navy blue and gold silk robe on over his bare chest. Kevin gave Moose a smile.

"Hey." he said, his voice raspy. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Moose said, moving his hand over and taking Kevin's smaller on in his hand. "How do you feel."

"A bit weak." Kevin responded.

"We're just waiting for the servants to bring Kevin some tea and food." called the voice of Moose's king and Kevin's protective father.

Kevin opened the door wider, showing Tom. He was sitting on one of Kevin's chairs and leaning down against it. Moose swallowed and bowed down.

"My king." he said.

"Come in Moose." Tom said.

Kevin took Moose's hand and led him inside of the bedroom. Moose held him close as he sat him down on the bed. Moose rubbed his shoulder, pressing a kiss against his temple.

"Dad was just telling me about what I missed out on during my kidnapping." Kevin said with a smile.

"Well what happened?" Moose said.

"I shall tell you at supper." Tom said, getting up from where he was sitting. "I think that you and the prince deserve a moment alone, you know. A moment not spent in the woods." Tom walked over to Kevin and pressed a kiss to his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too father." Kevin said with a smile.

"Never forget it." Tom said with a smile. He gave Moose a nod and walked out of the room.

Moose and Kevin immediately met eyes. "So." Kevin said, moving over and sitting a top of Moose's lap. "We have some time together that's not inside of the forest."

"Are you sure that you're okay? I know that you just got healed and bandaged up."

"I'm fine Moose. I promise.'

"As long as you say so. I just want to make sure you're okay." Moose said, taking Kevin's cheek in his hand. "May I kiss you my prince?"

"You can kiss me."

"Good."

Moose and Kevin both leaned in, kissing one another.

* * *

Tom walked out of the bedroom with a smile of his face. He was so glad that his son was back with him and that he was safe and sound in his arms. Tom walked away from the door, knowing that his son deserved a moment alone with the knight that he was in love with. Tom walked over to the stair to back to his pregnant wife. He walked inside, and there was his beautiful queen. Waiting for him. She smiled at him, walking over to him and taking his hands in hers.

"He's back." Tom said with a wide smile. "He's back, he's back with us. He's home!"

"He is." Sierra said with her beautiful smile, holding her husband's hand and rubbing her thumb against his wedding ring. "Kevin is home and he's safe now. With us."

Tom smiled. "I'm just… I'm so happy."

"We all are." Sierra said. "We all are."

* * *

 _ **How long as this story taken to update? A while. I know. I'm sorry. I should have update sooner. But I'm continuing around to writing.**_


End file.
